La vida sin mí
by KiMi10
Summary: Un fic muy dark, lo que pasa cuando estas deprimido... No se confundan es un D
1. Capitulo 1

****

****

****

**LA VIDA SIN MI**

Por KiMi10

Capitulo 1

"¿Nunca se han sentido como... olvidados por el mundo? Es decir, ya nadie te toma en cuenta, la gente te molesta, ves a todos tristes, deprimidos... y sin embargo, sigues aquí, viendo como nos destruimos unos a otros. Pero lo único que muchas veces me deja respirar y ver que no todo es tan malo eres tú, y ya te dije mis sentimientos de los cuales tu rechazaste... pero eres tan diferente a todos que todavía seguimos como amigos, aun nos hacemos bromas, reímos, platicamos y a la vez me haces tener más ilusiones contigo.

En las noches en las que estoy hasta el tope de todo lo malo que pasa en mi vida, en las que reflexiono por lo triste y negro que esta todo me encanta imaginar que estoy contigo... que me abrazas, me besas, me dices cosas tan tiernas que suspiro, miro al techo y sonrió por lo tonta que me veo pensando en eso, aunque es lo único que me hace sonreír.

En el colegio no puedo dejar de verte, estoy escribiendo los apuntes y te miro de reojo cada vez que puedo y siempre terminas antes que todos. Después, al salir de clases, vas a hacer deportes... te ves tan sexy, tan guapo y siempre me miras cuando menos me lo espero. Me pones tan nerviosa. Tu mirada hace que olvide todo, incluso donde estoy y lamento que yo también te ponga nervioso, tal vez no porque yo te guste sino porque ahora sabes mi sentir y veas en mi mirada las ansias de besarte, de abrazarte pero sé que tú no lo quieres así y no lo intentare... creo que ya di el primer paso y si no quieres avanzar no te obligare.

Lo único que espero obtener de ti sea un abrazo, uno tuyo, que tú sientas dármelo, que te nazca, eso me haría muy feliz, no sabes cuanto."

Hermione cerro su diario, tapo el tintero y lo escondió debajo de su cama, su diario lo coloco debajo de su almohada. Suspiro quitándose las lágrimas y se preparo para dormir, claro no sin antes pensar en él.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Buenos días, Harry –sonrió Hermione, su corazón latía aprisa.

-¡Ah, hola, Hermione! ¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunto algo distraído.

-Bien, gracias –sonrió feliz-. ¿Y Ron?

-Aunque no lo creas, se levanto hace 15 minutos y esta como loco vistiéndose –hizo cara de desaprobación-. Pero bueno, ¿hiciste lo de transformaciones? Yo no le entendí para nada.

-Si, estuvo algo difícil –mintió- ¿te ayudo?

-Sí, por favor, en el Gran Comedor.

-Claro –sonrió feliz.

Hermione notaba la desviación de los ojos de Harry, la miraba a ella después a otro lado. Eso la ponía aun más nerviosa.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo Ron bajando con la corbata mal hecha-. Vamos, tengo muchísima hambre.

Harry y Hermione rieron y caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Por alguna razón, Hermione se sentía inmensamente feliz a su lado, platicaban entre los tres y todo parecía normal.

-Bien, explícame –dijo después de comer.

Hermione saco sus apuntes y se limpio las manos.

-Bueno, empecemos con lo fácil. Como verás, con animales más grandes no es sencillo usar el hechizo...

Hermione se ponía nerviosa al ver como Harry se mostraba interesado en sus palabras, tomaba notas y parecía entender con claridad lo que Hermione explicaba.

-Gracias, Herms –sonrió Harry poniéndose de pie-. Lo que sí aun no me explico es la excepción del hipopótamo –dijo ayudando a Hermione.

Hermione oprimió la mano de Harry y al estar completamente de pie no la soltó. Harry frunció el cejo y forzó.

-Lo siento –dijo tímida.

-Debo irme ya –Harry tomo su mochila y sin mirarla se fue.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No sé en qué estaba pensando realmente, su mano tan suave, tan varonil y fuerte... se escapo de las mías, ese es un claro ejemplo de que él no quiere nada más conmigo, ¿qué no es obvio? Me siento tan estúpida e ingenua. Lo único que me da ahora es una lastima interna que espero que me devore, porque sigo sola"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione lo miro irse y sintió unas ansias de llorar, respiro muy hondo y suspiro.

"Sé fuerte"

Tomó su mochila y metió rápidamente sus cosas. Estaba a punto de irse cuando una maldita voz que arrastraba las palabras la llamó.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Potter también te huye ahora?

Hermione intento no oír y siguió su camino.

-Sabes no sé que haces aquí, eres una insociable, a nadie le caes bien, eres fea, matada y...

-¡Déjame en paz! –grito Hermione deteniéndose en el pasillo.

-¡Qué rápido lloras! –rió con sus amigos.

-Además de fea, sangre sucia. ¡Vete de Hogwarts, Granger mierda!

-Eso me gusta, Goyle, Granger mierda –se fue acercando a Hermione diciéndole eso muchas veces.

Hermione los miro con odio profundo y salió corriendo mientras las risas la seguían.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Porque demonios no me dejan en paz, no les he hecho nada. Siempre me persiguen hasta los baños de Myrtle en donde me dicen que somos hermanas, me echan agua y... siempre es lo mismo, el mismo infierno día con día. ¿Qué porque no se lo digo a alguien? Nadie escucha, me da pena hablar con Harry que era el que antes me defendía y Ron... él es un cobarde que me dirá que le diga a McGonagall, solo me queda correr y esconderme de esos cretinos. ¿Qué más se puede hacer?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione salió del baño empapada, gracias a Dios había escondido su mochila y esta no estaba mojada. Se seco con un hechizo sencillo y corrió a su clase de Transformaciones.

-¡De nuevo tarde, señorita Granger! –la reprendió McGonagall.

-Lo siento –susurró ella.

-Vaya a su asiento. Continuemos.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry y suspiro, saco su pergamino, tintero y pluma y se preparo para tomar nota.

-¿De nuevo te molesto? –pregunto Harry copiando el texto de la pizarra.

-¿Eh? –lo miro Hermione.

-Malfoy, ¿te molesto de nuevo?

-Ah... no –mintió agachando la cabeza y volviendo a escribir.

-¿Por qué no lo acusas? –pregunto aun sin mirarla.

-No me hizo nada, Harry.

-No me puedes mentir a mí –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione sintió una presión cálida en su pecho y esquivo su mirada- ¿Qué puedo hacer, Harry? Es Malfoy, así de sencillo.

-Antes te le enfrentabas.

Hermione paro de escribir y tembló un poco- _Tú estabas conmigo..._

Hermione sintió un nerviosismo en Harry y vio como se apresuro a terminar, no hablaron más.

Al salir del salón, Hermione caminó sola a su siguiente clase y así paso el día, sola.

* * *

-¿Qué tienes, Hermy? –pregunto Ron arrodillándose.

-Nada... –dijo tapándose la cara.

-Estas llorando, has estado muy triste y alejada últimamente, cuéntame que te sucede.

-¡No es nada, con un demonio! –grito mirando a Ron con furia.

-Hermione... –dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.

-Lo único que tengo es ganas de morir, así de sencillo y si no te importa vete, ¡quiero que te vayas al carajo como todos me mandan a mí! –Hermione se puso de pie y fue empujando a Ron hacia la puerta.

-Te puedo ayudar...

-¡¡No puedes!! Solo déjame en paz –gritaba furiosa.

Cuando Hermione por fin saco a Ron se volvió a sentar en el rincón llorando furiosa. Mojo la punta de la pluma y volvió a escribir.

"¿Realmente vale la pena seguir así? A nadie le importo, nadie me quiere, soy fea, horrible, el bicho raro de Hogwarts. Algo irónico: Hoy, mientras caminaba Nick Casi Decapitado me atravesó y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. ¿Tan invisible soy? Pero creo que le haré un favor al mundo si dejo de existir, aunque en realidad nadie lo notara, no será ni favor ni mucho menos desastre... Malfoy hará fiesta y Harry por fin se librara de mí, solo... solo quiero dormir en paz, descansar de esta maldita vida de mierda... solo eso"

Su llanto se oía por cada rincón del baño de Myrtle, si moría deseaba quedarse ahí con Myrtle, así se harían compañía "No, espera, sería una tortura para Myrtle" Entonces que quedara en donde tuviera que quedarse... sola... sin que la molesten ni que ella sea una molestia.

Cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer, no había comido nada en todo el día, ni el día anterior... nadie se había dado cuenta... nadie.

A lo lejos oyó un 'Hermione' que ignoro mientras las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abandonaban su ser... se sentía algo ligera, por fin libre.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Bueno, algo dark, lo advertí. Siempre me pregunto por qué mis fics serán tan darks siempre, es mi estilo, jamás hago cosas muy felices, espero que este si termine en un final triste, para dedicárselo a mi hermano Kevin. Por cierto, esto lo dedico a los días negros que todo el mundo tiene ¿quién no ha tenido uno así? Si no manda un review jajaja y si sí también. Realmente les pasa a todos y lo único que quieres es que se acabe el día, bueno a mí me pasa regularmente...

¡¡¡FALTAN 6 DIAS PARA EL ESTRENO DEL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN, PREPÁRENSE CHICAS!!!

AiOs!


	2. Capitulo 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**LA VIDA SIN MI**

Por KiMi10

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 2 

Respiro hondo... su nariz intento llenar de aire sus pulmones... ¿dónde estaba? ¿En el cielo? Realmente jamás se creyó esa historia del cielo pero algo, y estaba segura, había más allá. Intento abrir los ojos pero estos se opusieron, estaban muy pesados, todo su cuerpo estaba así...

Si tan sólo... si tan sólo pudiera abrir sus párpados con sus manos... pero algo se lo impedía, estaba muy pesada y no podía despertar, ¡qué desesperación! Tomo todas su fuerzas y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, dolorosamente un rayo de luz muy cegadora hizo que volviera a cerrar los ojos, afortunadamente ya tenia el control sobre ellos. Intento subir su mano para taparle la frente pero tenía algo en la mano que se lo impedía, con la otra mano lo hizo y se incorporo lentamente mientras el panorama se volvía un poco más visible.

"Estoy en la enfermería" Dijo algo aburrida, giro a su derecha y vio a un joven de cabellos muy negros, el cabello demasiado alborotado y bueno... no hacen falta más palabras para describir a Harry Potter: No para Hermione Granger.

"Ahora entiendo porque no podía jalar mi mano" Con curiosidad observo como Harry tenía muy sujeta su mano, dormido apoyado en la cama: La cabeza, los brazos y la mitad de su pecho.

"¿Lo despierto?" Pensó nerviosa, ¿por qué volvía a sentir eso? Con mucha vergüenza apretó la mano de Harry y sintió como él la apretaba aun más, la temperatura le subió un poco y mirándolo fijamente se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía los lentes puestos, se veía muy cansado y... bueno, como buena amiga debía quitárselos, tal vez se le romperían "buenas excusas, Granger" Suspiro algo cansada, con cuidado deslizo sus dedos, flexionando sus rodillas, y acercándose más a Harry, tomo las partes laterales de los lentes y tocando con nerviosismo su piel los deslizo suavemente los lentes hasta quitárselos.

"¡¡Se ve guapísimo!!" Los puso en la mesita y volvió a extender las piernas. Miro a su alrededor y volvió con Harry "¿Qué hará aquí? No creo que haya estado preocupado ¿o sí? Digo, soy Hermione, no Cho Chang" sonrió tristemente y miro sus manos "Sin duda volviste a la vida, tu autoestima sigue abajo".

Miro la mesita de la izquierda y vio unas tarjetas "Creo que se equivocaron" Pensó extrañada, tomo una muy grande color naranja y vio unas letras negras '¡Recuperate!' "Sin duda de Ron, le falta el acento" Dijo abriéndola "Sé que nos hemos distanciado mucho pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, con cariño Ron" Hermione suspiro resignada y puso la tarjeta en donde estaba.

Había unos pastelillos a un lado y una tarjetita con muy fea letra "¡Sana pronto! Te prepare unos bocadillos que te van a encantar. atte. Hagrid" Una sonrisa de alegría que hace mucho que no tenía se dibujo en su rostro, miro los pastelillos y los toco, sí estaban duros, pero a Hermione le importaba más el detalle que lo demás. Miro unas flores muy bellas en la esquina de la mesita, colocadas en un florero "Te extraño mucho, recupérate" Es lo único que decía. Hermione se extraño mucho y tomo el pequeño pergamino, tenía muy bonita letra y ortografía ¿Harry?

-No sabemos quien lo trajo, llego ayer en la tarde.

Hermione se giro asustada y vio a Harry estirando los brazos.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –pregunto sonriendo y acomodándose la ropa.

-Sí...

-Que bien, ¿quieres comer algo? Tienes muy mala nutrición, por eso te desmayaste.

Hermione agacho la cabeza y volvió a leer el pergamino. Suspiro y lo dejo entre las flores.

-No tengo hambre...

-¿Cómo que no tienes hambre? Tienes que comer algo –dijo frunciendo el cejo.

-No quiero comer, Harry, gracias.

Harry rió con ironía- Esto no es por educación, Hermione, tienes que comer. Te puedes volver a desmayar.

-¿Y a quién le importa? A nadie...

-A mí me importa –dijo tomando sus lentes y poniéndoselos-. Ron me dijo que tuvieron una pelea antes de que te desmayaras ¿qué paso?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

Harry frunció el cejo y se acerco a Hermione- Dime qué te pasa, Hermy.

Su temperatura volvió a subir y a la vez se sintió con ganas de morir.

-Nada... solo no quiero comer.

-Mira, tú crees que no me he dado cuenta pero sé que has llorado mucho estos últimos días y meses creo... sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-No quiero ayuda, solo quiero estar sola.

-Dime qué te hizo así, por favor.

Hermione lo miro y vio unos ojos muy preocupados, trago saliva e intento no llorar.

-No quiero hablar, Harry.

Harry se distancio un poco y se mantuvo serio por unos segundos.

-Debo confesarte que antes me gustabas mucho, no sabes cuanto...

Hermione empezó a arrugar la sabana con los dedos mientras oía.

-Me daba mucha pena pedirte que fueras mi novia, me arrepiento de eso...

-Cállate...

-¿Eh? No te oí.

Hermione se quedo seria mientras reprima lágrimas de dolor, arrugaba con más fuerza la sabana.

-No sé porque te empezaste a separar de Ron y de mí, te alejaste y tiempo después me dijiste que yo te gustaba...

-Cállate...

-Realmente no sabía que decirte, yo ya no te reconocía como la Hermione de antes y por eso te dije que no me gustabas.

-¡Cállate, cállate, CALLATE! –le grito furiosa- ¡¿Por qué diablos me torturas diciéndome esto?! ¡La que se separo no fui yo, fueron ustedes y sus malditas hormonas las que nos separaron! ¿Sabes que era lo peor, Harry? Que tú siempre me mirabas con lastima, con una maldita lastima que ahora hasta yo me doy ¡solo quiero que me dejen en paz y muerta! Así dejare de fregarles la maldita existencia a todos.

Hermione respiraba agitada mientras veía la cara de asombro de Harry.

-Pero si yo sólo...

-¡No me importa que diablos querías decirme con esto! ¡Bastante tengo con tu lastima para que me vengas a decir que POR MI culpa ya no quieras andar conmigo! ¡Entiende, yo no cambie, sigo siendo la misma, los únicos que cambiaron fueron ustedes con sus nuevas novias mensuales y su nueva popularidad que antes no te importaba, Harry Potter!

-¿Qué son estos gritos? –chilló Madame Pomfrey.

-¡Sáquelo de aquí! –grito Hermione enojada apuntándole a Harry.

Harry la miro con el cejo fruncido y camino hacia la salida.

-Acuéstese, señorita Granger.

Hermione, débil, se dejo caer en la cama, no podía llorar, estaba tan débil que ni gritar podía.

-Tiene que comer algo, iré por una bandeja.

-¡No quiero comer! –chilló furiosa.

-Ah, sí lo hará –dijo con ironía Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione tomo la carta de Ron y la empezó a romper con gran odio, ¡cómo se atreve a venirle a reclamar su cambio si fue por ellos la razón por la que esta sola y deprimida todos los días! Aunque por otra parte... no podía hacer amigos, solo los había tenido a ellos y ahora... realmente estaba sola.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Ya despertó? –pregunto Ron preocupado.

-Sí...

-¡Genial! Voy a ir a verla.

Harry lo sujeto del brazo y Ron se giro extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No nos quiere ver.

-¿Por qué, qué paso?

Harry se acaricio la nuca y se sentó- Le dije que antes me gustaba mucho y cuando cambio me dejo de gustar.

-¿Y por qué demonios hiciste eso?

-No sé, pensé que con eso iba a cambiar o yo qué sé... –bajo su brazo y suspiro resignado- la regué.

-¡Y muy bien, Harry! ¿No le podías decir que estabas feliz porque despertó o que pasaste todo el día de ayer hasta hoy con ella? ¡¡Algo de apoyo, Harry Potter!!

-¡Lo sé, con un demonio! No sé porque se me ocurrió decirle eso, se puso histérica y empezó a decir que los que habíamos cambiado éramos nosotros y... que se quería morir.

-¡Y qué esperabas! "Ay sí, Harry, voy a cambiar por ti"

Harry lo miro seriamente- Aunque suene estúpido eso esperaba que dijera.

Ron lo miro con incredulidad y se puso de pie- ¡Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, Harry! Hermione es un ser humano no un animal, ahora entiendo porque se siente sola... Por tipos como tú.

Ron abandonó la Sala Común de Gryffindor con un desdén de coraje.

-Soy un estúpido –Harry apoyo sus codos en los muslos de sus piernas mientras se enterraba los dedos entre el pelo alborotado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡Tiene que comer, señorita Granger!

Hermione leía y releía el pergamino con la cabeza gacha para que Madame Pomfrey no pudiera obligarle a comer. Su estomago rugía y rugía pero ¿para qué comer? Sería más rápida su muerte si no comía, aunque parecía una eternidad...

"Tal vez la escribió Dumbledore, no conozco su letra aunque ¿por qué habría de él extrañarme?"

-¡Me obligara a usar un hechizo para obligarla!

"Tal vez McGonagall... no, últimamente ya no soy buena estudiante como para que me extrañe"

-¡Señorita Granger! –Madame Pomfrey le quito el pergamino y la obligo a mirarla-. ¿Qué tiene? ¡Tiene que comer!

-¿Podría darme el pergamino?

-Coma y se lo daré.

-Deme el pergamino, por favor.

-Coma.

-Deme el pergamino.

-Escuche, le llamare a la profesora McGonagall si no come en este mismo momento.

-No comeré, no tengo hambre, deme el pergamino.

-Usted lo pidió.

Madame Pomfrey corrió a su oficina y mientras la miraba asesinamente llamaba por la bocina escolar.

Hermione la miraba sin expresión, se empujo un poco y se acostó completamente. "Espera... ¿dónde está mi diario?" Rápidamente se sentó y miro a todos lados, abrió los cajones pero no lo encontró.

-¡Mi diario! ¿Dónde está mi diario?

-En mi habitación –un pelirrojo entró por la puerta principal y, sonriendo, se acerco a su cama-. No te preocupes, no lo he leído.

-¡Tráemelo, por favor! Más te vale que no lo hayas leído.

-No te preocupes, cuando lo cerré no se volvió a abrir, buen hechizo –sonrió sentándose en la silla-. ¿Ya comiste?

-No, ni lo pienso hacer.

-Vamos, dicen que la comida del hospital es mala pero esta se ve rica, la trajeron de la cocina.

Se acerco a la bandeja y empezó a oler todo.

-Comételo si quieres.

-De acuerdo –dijo contento, tomo el tenedor y encajo un pedazo de carne- delicioso.

Hermione intento no verlo, realmente tenia hambre pero no debía comer...

-¡Señor Weasley, si quiere comer vaya al Gran Comedor!

-La estoy antojando, Madame.

-Tiene que comer por obligación, no por antojos. La profesora McGonagall ya viene para acá.

-No puede obligarla a comer, ya lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¡Ni un poco, Ronald Weasley! –puntualizo Hermione.

-Si, aja –dijo dejando el tenedor-. Esta riquísimo, Hermione, come.

-No comeré, entiéndanlo.

-Quiero oír razones –dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-No te diré, ahora quiera estar sola, así que por favor –dijo indicándole la puerta.

-No me iré hasta que comas.

-Entonces vete mudando para acá que no comeré.

-¡Claro que lo hará! –grito una voz mayor.

-¡Por fin! –dijo con alegría Madame Pomfrey.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Supieron lo que ocurrió con Granger? –pregunto Pansy Parkinson apoyándose en la mesa de Slytherin con las manos.

-¿Murió? –pregunto Goyle contento.

-Casi casi, se intento suicidar –sonrió feliz-. Pero es tan estúpida que no pudo.

-¿Por qué, que hizo?

-Solo ha dejado de comer, si fuera ella me iría al bosque con su bestia peluda llamada Hagrid y ahí me matarían rápido –rió divertida.

-O mejor que se ahogue con el calamar gigante –rió Crabbe.

-¿Tú que opinas, Draco? ¿Draco? ¿Dónde esta?

-Estaba aquí hace unos momentos –dijo Goyle sorprendido, buscándolo con la mirada.

-Tal vez se le olvido algo –dijo Crabbe intentando despreocuparlos-. Bueno y cuenta qué paso...

-Bueno pues...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Porque demonios no me dejan en paz, no les he hecho nada. Siempre me persiguen hasta los baños de Myrtle en donde me dicen que somos hermanas, me echan agua y... siempre es lo mismo, el mismo infierno día con día. ¿Qué porque no se lo digo a alguien? Nadie escucha, me da pena hablar con Harry que era el que antes me defendía y Ron... él es un cobarde que me dirá que le diga a McGonagall, solo me queda correr y esconderme de esos cretinos. ¿Qué más se puede hacer?"

Volteo la última página y suspiro. ¿Y así esperaba ganarse su confianza o acercársele por lo menos?

****

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Algo confuso, lo sé. Este aun no sé bien que pareja poner Poly Morgana R me ha estado insistiendo en que le diga pero jejeje ni yo sé :P, cuando me ponga de acuerdo lo encontraran así que ¡no se lo pierdan! No he entrado a Internet así que no sé si me han enviado reviews jejeje pero si sí mil gracias y si no gracias a Ale y Poly por sus reviews!!

**¡¡¡FALTAN 4 DÍAS PARA LA PREMIER!!!**

AiOs!


	3. Capitulo 3

Aunque empieza con una canción, si hay fic abajo, sigan!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**LA VIDA SIN MI**

Por Kimi10 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 3 **_  
  
__What do I do to ignore them behind me?   
Do I follow my instincts blindly?   
Do I hide my pride / from these bad dreams   
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?   
Do I / sit here and try to stand it?   
Or do I / try to catch them red - handed?   
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,   
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?   
Because I can't hold on / when I'm stretched so thin   
I make the right moves but I'm lost within   
I put on my daily façade but then   
I just end up getting hurt again   
  
by myself [myself]   
I ask why, but in my mind   
I find I can't rely on myself   
  
[myself]   
I ask why, but in my mind   
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
I can't hold on   
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin   
It's all too much to take in   
I can't hold on   
To anything watching everything spin   
With thoughts of failure sinking in   
  
If I   
Turn my back I'm defenseless   
And to go blindly seems senseless   
If I hide my pride and let it all go on / then they'll   
Take from me 'till everything is gone   
If I let them go I'll be outdone   
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun   
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer   
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer   
  
[by myself]   
[myself]   
I ask why, but in my mind   
I find I can't rely on myself  
[myself]   
I ask why, but in my mind   
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
I can't hold on   
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin   
It's all too much to take in   
I can't hold on   
To anything watching everything spin   
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
How do you think / I've lost so much   
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch   
How do you expect / I will know what to do   
When all I know / Is what you tell me to   
Don't you (know)   
I can't tell you how to make it (go)   
No matter what I do, how hard I (try)   
I can't seem to convince myself (why)   
I'm stuck on the outside   
  
How do you think / I've lost so much   
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch   
How do you expect / I will know what to do   
When all I know / Is what you tell me to   
Don't you (know)   
I can't tell you how to make it (go)   
No matter what I do, how hard I (try)   
I can't seem to convince myself (why)   
I'm stuck on the outside   
  
I can't hold on   
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin   
It's all too much to take in   
I can't hold on   
To anything watching everything spin   
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
I can't hold on   
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin   
It's all too much to take in   
I can't hold on   
To anything watching everything spin   
With thoughts of failure sinking...___

"Qué curiosa es la vida ¿no crees? Me he dado cuenta de que hay que seguir a un grupito popular para que te hagan caso, ah eso sí, les vale que pienses y opines debes seguir sus reglas o estas fuera. Definitivamente soy de las que esta fuera del circulo y ya ven que pasa... jamás he alejado a nadie, eso creo, ellos son los que se alejan de mí. Es verdad, no te escrito desde hace mucho, diario, y es porque estoy aquí en la enfermería y no puedo salir hasta que coma como se debe. Es decir, me vieron comer el pan tostado ¿qué más quieren? Pero bueno, creo que ya no vale la pena seguir así, debo intentarlo, aunque espero que no sea en vano..."

Miro su escrito y cerro su diario, lo puso debajo de su almohada y se recostó, aun no sabía de quién eran esas flores, pero esperaba no hacerse ilusiones... una vez más.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡Qué bueno es verte comer, Hermione! –sonrió Lavender a su lado.

-Ya te extrañamos, Hermione. Extrañamos oír que eres la única con la respuesta –rió Parvati.

Hermione sólo las miro de reojo y siguió comiendo.

-Aquí entre nos, si tienes un problema amoroso te podemos ayudar –dijo Lavender acercándose a ella.

-Sí, por ejemplo, el misterio de las rosas... bueno, tenemos a tres sospechosos –dijo haciendo casita con Lavender.

-No me interesa –dijo Hermione sin mirarlas.

-¡Cómo que no! A toda mujer le interesa saber qué chico quiere con ella.

-¡Sí! Además te puedes sorprender.

-No me interesa, chicas, en serio. He aprendido a aceptar que soy fea y que nadie me quiere, les juro que no es tan difícil.

-No eres fea, mira con un pequeño corte y un poco de maquillaje serás una nueva Hermione.

-Mira, el primer sospechoso es Harry –dijo Parvati acercándose a Hermione en forma "secreta"- porque...

-¿Qué palabra de "no quiero saber" no entendieron? –dijo colmada-. ¡No quiero maquillajes, ni novios, ni nada, déjenme sola!

Parvati y Lavender se miraron y se levantaron al mismo tiempo, de forma caprichosa y presumida.

-Bien, pero después no vengas rogándonos –dijeron al unsónido.

-No se preocupen, no lo haré –dijo satisfecha.

Las Gryffindor se alejaron muy enojadas, topándose con un Slytherin furioso.

-¡Quítense de mi camino! –grito tomándose las manos sangrientas.

Indignadas se retiraron.

-¡Madame Pomfrey! –grito furioso-. Genial, se largo.

Hermione lo vio con odio puro mientras se devoraba el último pedazo de carne.

-Fue a la cocina –informó seria.

-¡Genial! Maldita sea, su trabajo es estar al pendiente y se va de tragona a la cocina, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Sacaste un 9 y te desmayaste o qué?

Hermione empujo la bandeja y la mesita mágicamente volvió al final de la cama y se limpio, lo miro severamente.

-Intentaba hacerte el favor de no existir –dijo recostándose.

Malfoy levanto una ceja- Y eres tan torpe que no pudiste, porque digo, sigues aquí –rió divertido.

Hermione se arrepintió de haberle contestado mientras que sus manos se apretaban del coraje.

-Si no hubiera sido por mis amigos lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Y todavía los llamas amigos? Vaya, Granger, que ingenua. Si te quisieran un poco te hubieran liberado de tus desgracias.

-Tal vez es porque me quieren –dijo enojada.

-¿Viéndote sufrir a diario? ¿Así es como te quieren? Tus amigos no te quieren y todos se dan cuenta, es más, creo que hablamos más nosotros contigo que ellos contigo.

-Por lo menos ellos no me humillan como tú.

-¡Mierda! –grito volviéndose a tomar la muñeca-. ¿Dónde diablos están las malditas pociones?

-En la gaveta de la izquierda, en su oficina –dijo rápidamente Hermione.

-Más te vale que sí sean, que mierda, me arde.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunto viendo la seria cortada en su mano.

-¿Qué te importa, chismosa? –dijo agachándose para tomarlas-. ¿Estas?

-Si no me dices que te paso, no sabré cuál.

-Buen intento, todas actúan en las cortadas, no importa el tipo, demonios.

Unos pasos de zapatillas se oyeron en los pasillos y rápidamente la figura de Madame Pomfrey apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Hasta que llega! Me estoy muriendo, cúreme –ordeno poniendo su brazo en la mesa.

-¿Y tú que te crees, Malfoy? –dijo Madame Pomfrey acercándosele.

-Lo acaba de decir, soy un Malfoy, cúreme –ordeno abriendo la mano con dolor.

-No me importa que tan rico seas, a mí me respetas jovencito, iré por unas pociones.

-Deprisa –ordeno alterado- esta mierda, arde.

-¡No maldiga aquí!

-Sí, sí, como sea.

Hermione veía la escena con algo de burla, realmente se veía gracioso aquello. Más aun cuando Madame Pomfrey le dio la poción y empezó a maldecir en voz muy alta.

-¡Qué mierda! ¿Me quiere matar? Mierda, mierda –repetía mientras se soplaba la cortada.

-No sea grosero y no se sople, si se seca no se curara nada.

-¡Pero arde! –decía bailando del dolor.

-Si dejara de hacer pociones con sangre dejaría de venir a diario.

-¡Silencio! –grito Malfoy dando un manotazo con su otra mano.

Hermione arrugo el cejo mientras veía la cara preocupada de Malfoy. Hermione sabía perfectamente que las pociones con sangre eran prohibidas en la escuela, puesto que era magia negra, pero ¿porqué Madame Pomfrey no decía nada a nadie?

-Muere en paz, Granger –se despidió Malfoy antes de salir.

Hermione solo lo vio salir y se acomodo aun más.

-¡Estos jóvenes! –Madame Pomfrey sonó realmente indignada, se encerró en su oficina y no salió de ahí en un buen rato.

Hermione volvió a sacar su diario, escribiendo lo más reciente de su vida.

"Me pregunto qué hará Malfoy con pociones con sangre, todos saben que esta prohibida en la escuela. Y otra cosa curiosa es que Madame Pomfrey lo sabe, eso quiere decir que: o no es peligroso o ilegal lo que hacen o esta a su favor. Ay creo que siete años conviviendo con Harry me han hecho una busca problemas, es mejor que lo deje así, no vaya a ser que interpreto mal todo. Aunque es cierto, un Malfoy es un Malfoy, eso no es nada bueno, aunque ha decir verdad... no se comporto tan grosero conmigo, o tal vez de tanto que me ofende estoy acostumbrada, tal vez es eso."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Harry no has ido con Hermione desde hace mucho –lo reprendió Ron.

-Mira, ella no me quiere ver, entiendo perfectamente las razones, no quiero que sufra más.

-Porque no únicamente te disculpas y siguen como siempre, además, Hermione ya esta comiendo.

-Todo por ti, Ron, yo no he hecho nada –dijo bajando las escaleras deprisa-. La decepcioné y siento que si voy a verla lo haré y no quiero.

-No lo harás, vamos, Harry –dijo Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro, deteniendo a Harry-. La estas defraudando más no llendo.

Harry dio un largo suspiro y asintió bajando otro escalón.

-¡Genial! ¿A qué hora?

-No sé, después de quidditch.

-Ahí te veré amigo, no faltes.

-No lo haré –sonrió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione reía a carcajadas con las historias de Hagrid, Ron y Harry se acercaron a escuchar.

-Después los muggles me preguntaron que si era Pie Grande y les dije "Ah sí, calzo del 29"

Hermione aun reía, Ron y Harry se le unieron.

-Hola, Ron, Harry –sonrió Hagrid.

-Hola Hagrid –sonrieron los dos, saludando.

-Hola, Hermione –saludo Harry tímido.

-Ah, hola, ¿qué más, Hagrid?

-Viste, no me quiere ver –dijo Harry al oído de Ron.

-Pues sácale platica –dijo sentándose al lado de Hermione.

-¿También tuviste problemas con los muggles? Yo por 10 años –contó Harry.

-¿Tú sabes como se llaman esas cosas que usan para cortar? Mirejas o algo así.

-¡Tijeras! –corrigieron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron, Hermione solo lo miro y agacho la mirada.

-Bueno, pues la mujer muggle intento cortarme el cabello y esas mijeras se rompieron con solo tocar mi cabello.

Todos rieron por el chiste, así duro la tarde, con historias sobre los muggles y sus inventos.

-Bien, debo irme, ya es muy tarde, nos veremos, no se desvelen.

-Adiós, Hagrid –se despidieron los tres sonrientes.

-Vaya, no pensé que habría otros locos como mi padre –sonrió Ron-. La parte de los vibradores telefónicos me gusto.

-Sí, mis padres tienen uno y se llaman celulares no vibradores telefónicos –corrigió sonriente.

-Lo siento, sabelotodo.

-¡Todavía que te estoy ayudando!

-No necesito tu ayuda.

Ambos rieron felices de haber vuelto a la normalidad- Ya extrañaba las peleas –sonrió Ron.

-Debo admitir que yo también –sonrió Hermione.

-Y yo –sonrió Harry-. Aunque esta vez no los separe.

-Olvidemos todo ¿de acuerdo? –pregunto Ron poniendo una mano en el medio.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Harry encimando su mano con la de Ron.

Ambos miraron a Hermione suplicantes.

-Podríamos intentarlo –dijo dudosa, puso su mano encima de la de Harry.

-Por la Orden del Fénix –dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Por la amistad –coreo Harry.

-Por los tres –dijo Hermione contenta de haber vuelto.

Ambos oprimieron sus manos y se separaron rato después, aun recordando viejos tiempos. El malhumor se puede ir... pero cuando estas deprimida, solo por unos instantes... esperemos que no sea así para Hermione, solo recemos.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Hola! Ya vi la película el Prisionero de Azkaban y a diferencia de mucho me pareció bien, no excelente, no sé porque se me a figuró que todo se fue muy rápido, ya sé que era poco tiempo para un gran y buen libro, esperaba más porque este libro es mi favorito, pero bueno, me encantaron los dementores se ven muy reales, a los que no la hayan visto se las recomiendo, esta muy buena, los actores han crecido profesionalmente y ahora si se ve un Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint y Emma Watson más preparados, felicitaciones para ellos. Por otro lado, disculpen la tardanza, esperaba hacerlo más largo, aunque espero dejar más para los siguientes capítulos.

La canción es "By Myself" de Linkin Park, los que han seguido todos mis fics, como verán, siempre pongo canciones de este grupo jejeje, es mi favorito, ya han de estar hartos jejeje pero sé que van con la historia, sino no lo pondría.

Gracias por leer mis fics, hasta pronto.

P.D.: Disculpen las groserías, siempre he dicho que son necesarias para explicar bien el enojo, AiOs!.


	4. Capitulo 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**LA VIDA SIN MI**

Por Kimi10 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 4

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos, arrastrando los pies y rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la pared, vacilaba entre la derecha e izquierda, iba de un lado a otro cantando la misma canción una y otra vez. Su cara delataba la tristeza de su ser, cubierta de lágrimas y aquellos hermosos ojos marrones ahora se veían oscuros e hinchados. Y es que no entendía la razón de porque aquella tristeza, varios pretextos rondaban por su complicada cabeza pero en realidad se sentía triste porque sí, lloraba lenta y silenciosamente mientras aquella canción, muy significativa, salía como murmullos por su boca. Dobló la esquina y vio con aburrimiento que la noche caía, la noche... sonaba tan nostálgica y profunda... otro motivo para llorar, no quería dormir, se sentía más sola así, era mejor rondar como fantasma por los pasillos del tercer piso, no había nadie aquel día, eran vacaciones de navidad y el frío no se hizo esperar, aunque se identificaba más con este... frío como su corazón y sus lágrimas.

_-...I just want to feel... safe in my own skin… I just want to be happy again._

Miro hacia delante, sus ojos fijaron un poco más la vista y vieron a un chico muy alto escabulléndose por las paredes entre las sombras. Hermione no quiso ver, no quería echar a perder nada que él quisiera ocultar, así que se giro y miro hacia la larga ventana, miles de copos de nieve caían lentamente por la oscura noche, la luna estaba muy oculta puesto que no se veía nada de luz. Titubeante se acerco a la ventana, exhalando aire y empañando el cristal, coloco su mano en el cristal sintiendo lo frío de este, miro hacia el exterior. El bosque prohibido se veía más espeluznante así, varías veces los árboles se movían en un lento ritmo hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-¿Granger?

_-But I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore..._

Hermione siguió tarareando la canción mientras subía y bajaba la mano acariciando el vidrio.

El chico le tomo el hombro esperando una reacción pero no ocurrió nada, parecía como si la chica estuviera en un transe, cantaba una canción melancólica y dibujaba olas en el cristal.

-¿Estas bien? Granger...

Malfoy se coloco a su lado mirando hacia fuera, no se veía nada, sólo el bosque prohibido. Miro a Hermione y le paso una mano enfrente de los ojos pero no hizo ni el más leve movimiento. Con algo de miedo vio como la chica tenía los labios azules, casi morados, y observo que no tenía abrigo alguno.

-Granger, esto no es gracioso –dijo intentando reír como si fuera una broma-. ¿Granger?

Hermione se giro, dándole la espalda a Draco y continuo caminando, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la pared de piedra. Cantando en murmullos esa canción. Draco se asusto un poco, ¿ver a Hermione como si estuviera loca? Había visto así a un amigo de su padre, lo habían atacado los dementores y le habían absorbido su alma ¿Granger tenía eso? Se asusto aun más, tomándose la mano ensangrentada la siguió sigilosamente. No sabía por qué la seguía, bueno sencillamente por lo chismoso que es Draco Malfoy, en general, además, si Granger estaba haciendo algo malo él podría reportarla, aunque el único que hacia cosas malas era él. "Debo dejarla ir, ¡pero me muero de la curiosidad!" La siguió con precaución, hasta que se fijo en que estaba apunto de entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor se detuvo, después sabría.

Hermione, por mientras, se dejo caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea, las cenizas se consumieron mucho antes de su llegada, parecía que era la una de la mañana porque no había nadie en la sala común. No había notado lo fría que tenía la mano, vio sus uñas entre la oscuridad y se veían moradas. No quería dormir pero aquel cansancio la dominaba cada vez más. Mirando lentamente como se hacía cada vez más borroso todo sus párpados cayeron y ya no recordó más, solo aquella canción que había llegado a su cabeza justo en el momento en el que Ron le había robado un beso.

**_I just want to feel safe in my own skin, I just want to be happy again_**

****

**_I just want to feel deep in my own world_**

****

**_But I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore_**

****

**_On a different day, if I was safe in my own skin, then I wouldn't feel lost and so frightened_**

****

**_But this is today and I'm lost in my own skin_**

****

**_And I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore_**

****

**_I just want to feel safe in my own skin, I just want to be happy again_**

-Estoy bien, Ron –admitió la Gryffindor por tercera vez.

-Dime, te noto muy ida de nuevo, sabes que no te quiero perder.

-No lo harás –dijo girándose, esperando que su amigo no haya visto el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, nunca nadie le había dicho eso.

-No me gusta verte así, Hermione –le tomo la mano.

Hermione, muy nerviosa, se giro y miro el sonrojo de su amigo, tenía la vista en su mano y nervioso dijo:

-Sé que tú quieres a Harry y que no te fijaras en alguien como yo.

Lentamente se acerco a Hermione, sin mirarla, veía su mejilla, su cuello, su nariz, pero nunca sus ojos. Hermione sintió una sensación entre segura e insegura, entre odio y cariño, entre alegría y tristeza. De repente veía las pecas de Ron más cerca de lo que jamás imagino, sintió que apretaban su mano y también su hombro, Hermione no sabía que hacer, no sabía si correr, gritar, decirle que se detuviera o simplemente dejarse llevar, dejarse mimar como jamás lo había hecho, no tenía tiempo puesto que los labios de su amigo llegaron más rápido que una respuesta a su cabeza. Era una sensación extraña, por así decirlo, era gracioso sentir unos labios tan carnosos, cálidos y suaves en los suyos que jamás habían sido tocados por nadie, lentamente cerro los ojos al ver como su amigo los tenía igual, solo que el cejo algo fruncido, como si eso fuera lo más valiente que había hecho en su vida. Como había dicho antes, Hermione jamás había sido besada y resultaba algo extraño estar únicamente pegada a los labios de Ron sin hacer nada, esta abrió los ojos y vio las mejillas rojas de Ron, este abrió los ojos también y rápidamente se separo de Hermione.

-Lo-lo-lo siento –tartamudeo nervioso-. No quería... –dio un paso atrás.

Hermione no sabía que sentir, estaba de pie, sonrojada, con mirada inexpresiva y su amigo, nervioso enfrente de ella.

-Bueno, sí quería –admitió el pelirrojo juntando los pies y mirándoselos-. Hermione... t-tu me gustas mucho –el chico suspiro tan rojo con su cabello.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, muy sorprendida. Aquella canción le impedía pensar, miro a su amigo y sintió de nuevo esa confusión: cariño, desprecio, seguridad, inseguridad, nostalgia, melancolía, lastima, alegría, nerviosismo, calma, todo se junto para que el punto de ebullición fueran sus lágrimas que se derramaron lenta y silenciosamente.

-N-no llores... por favor –imploro su amigo acercándose, tomándole de nuevo la mano-. Perdóname, por confundirte más.

Parecía que Ron sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Hermione, la abrazo con fuerza acariciando su rizado cabello.

-Sé que te sientes sola, vacía, sin vida... sé lo que se siente, yo he pasado por lo mismo... Pero déjame llenar tu vacío, quiero que sientas todo lo que tú me haces sentir cada vez que te miro, haces que la vida no sea tan negra como es –susurro en su oído tan cálida y sencillamente que más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, era inevitable lo que pasaba, sentía que todo se estaba yendo abajo pero aquellas dulces palabras la hacían estremecerse como nunca y se sintió más confundida aun.

Hermione trago saliva dolorosamente, el chico la aparto de su pecho para mirarla una vez más, tomándole la cara.

-Discúlpame, no te quise hacer llorar. Solo quería decirte esto, desde hace mucho, porque sé que necesitas oírlo y yo necesitaba sacarlo... –Ron trago saliva- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La imagen de Ron se hizo más borrosa aun y no pudo evitar un fuerte sollozo, ¿por qué estaba así? No podía parar de llorar, con cada palabra de Ron sentía más confusión, pero no entendía... por fin alguien la quería, veía en esos azules ojos una sinceridad infinita que no había visto en nadie. Cada caricia la sentía tan cálida pero le dolía, se sentía tan desdichada por ningún motivo, solo así se sentía.

-Ron... –dijo con dificultad, la saliva se le juntaba y le dolía tragarla, mirándolo con pesar.

-No tienes porque responder, ya vi la respuesta –dijo con una triste sonrisa-. Sé que estas muy confundida y este no es el momento –le acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

-Ron...

-No te preocupes, nadie tiene porque saber esto –sonrió tristemente, lamiéndose los labios secos-. Y no tiene por qué cambiar nuestra relación, no llores, Hermy.

Hermione cerro los ojos y se echo a los brazos de Ron. Dolida, segundos después, se dio cuenta de que había abrazado a Ron solo para callar sus sollozos, ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Con un movimiento brusco se separo de Ron y salió corriendo de la sala común, chocando con varios alumnos... huyendo de sus sentimientos.

-Yo oí que Malfoy la halló cantando en una lengua extraña en los pasillos...

-Yo oí que la había visto como un fantasma, que flotaba y era transparente...

-Lo mejor es que se vaya a San Mungo: se trato de suicidar y ahora anda como fantasma por todos lados, eso ya es un signo de locura.

Hermione oía a lo lejos miles de murmullos, uno tras otro más claros cada vez, al parecer la estaban cargando porque no sentía ningún esfuerzo de su parte.

-¡Apártense!

"¿Harry?" Hermione hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible para abrir los ojos, viendo una figura muy borrosa, estaba muy cansada.

-¡Esta despertando! Ya casi llegamos, Hermione –dijo Harry con alegría.

De nuevo empezó a oler aquel peculiar aroma a hospital que tenía la enfermería, Hermione volvió a sentir la incomoda cama en la que había dormido dos meses atrás.

-¿De nuevo aquí? ¿Qué le sucede ahora? –pregunto Madame Pomfrey con enojo pero a la vez preocupación.

-Tiene fiebre –informó Ron con preocupación-, la hallamos así hace rato.

Madame Pomfrey le tomó la temperatura y muy alarmada dio un gritito y corrió a su oficina.

-Yo la vi muy triste ayer en el baño –informó Ginny muy preocupada-. Le pregunte que pasaba y solo cantaba una canción muy triste.

-Todo el mundo dice que cantaba una canción –dijo un Harry incrédulo-. Suena como si estuviera loca.

-¡Cállate! Hermione esta despierta –los regañó Ron.

Madame Pomfrey llegó con una poción incolora y con cuidado ayudo a Hermione a beberla- Te sentirás mejor en unos minutos –dijo contenta.

-Gracias –murmuro lentamente.

Hermione sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, le dolió muchísimo ver los rayos del sol que caían sobre sus piernas, miro a sus tres amigos pero no sonrió.

-Nos diste un gran susto –confesó Ron sonriendo tranquilamente- Pensábamos que habías dejado de comer.

-¿Por qué no te abrigaste anoche? Hacía un frío del demonio, dormiste solo con tu túnica –la reprendió Harry.

-No la regañes –le reprendió Ginny, agarrada del brazo de Harry-. Seguramente ayer tuvo un mal día.

Hermione miro a Ron y este agacho la mirada sonrojado, su mirada seguía inexpresiva.

-¿Quieres contarnos? –pregunto Harry un poco más feliz.

-Mejor que coma, Harry, se ve algo pálida –dijo Ron levantándose.

-Sí, es mejor. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Huevos, pan tostado, avena? ¡Lo que quieras te lo traigo!

-Avena esta bien –dijo Hermione tímida.

El chico salió corriendo de la enfermería junto con Ginny.

-¿A mí si me vas a decir qué paso? –pregunto sentándose de nuevo.

Hermione lo miro sin expresión, sin sentimientos, se sentía como un maniquí... vacía.

-No recuerdo... solo caminaba por los pasillos llorando, no sé porque.

-¿No sabes por qué llorabas? Hermione, creo que es tiempo de hablar con McGonagall, por tu bien, creo que tienes depresión –dijo tomándole la mano preocupado.

-Prefiero irme a mi casa –dijo mirando la mano de Ron en la suya-. No sé por qué me quede.

-Habías dicho que querías pasar más tiempo con nosotros ¿recuerdas? –dijo Ron con tristeza.

-Harry se la lleva con Ginny y tú... con tu escoba.

-A menos que "tu escoba" seas tú, me la he pasado contigo, Hermy –dijo acariciándole la mano.

-¿Por lastima? ¿O simplemente porque no tienes nada más que hacer?

-¿Qué dices? Hermione, ayer te dije lo que sentía... aun no me has respondido la pregunta.

-Pensé que habías dicho que sabías la respuesta –dijo apartando su mano de la de Ron-. No sé que idea tan estúpida se te metió, ¿ser novios? Yo con un niño como tú, digo, fue broma ¿verdad?

Ron la miro horrorizado, se levanto de la cama y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-No entiendo porque alejas a todos, realmente me gustas y te quiero, pero no voy a dejar que por tu maldita depresión me hundas a mí.

Ron salió corriendo de la enfermería, Hermione, mientras, miro sus manos. Estaba tan seca que sus lágrimas no consiguieron salir. De repente se sintió terriblemente mal, que toda el agua que le sobraba se deslizo por sus mejillas, empezó a llorar de verdad, un llanto que había intentado durante aquellas vacaciones no mostrarlo ante Ron, ni Harry. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Las palabras habían salido de su corazón, lo sentía... ¡¡porque demonios las había dicho!! Tiro el jarrón de al lado y empezó a llorar con desesperación "¡¿Por qué me pasa esto?! ¡Por qué quiero alejar a todos de mí!" Aquel sentimiento de querer morirse volvió con intensidad, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, así que salió, desesperada, corriendo de la enfermería, dando a parar, con todo cansancio a los baños de Myrtle.

-¡_Accio _diario! –grito entre el llanto.

Rápidamente este llego a sus manos y se puso a escribir con una pluma muggle que había puesto en su diario semanas atrás.

"No entiendo qué me pasa, como si estuviera poseída por la tristeza, ya todo estaba perfecto... Harry, Ron y yo volvíamos a ser los mejores amigos y sentí como un desdén de aburrimiento por eso, como sí volver a ser la niña buena fuera aburrido o incluso mortal para mí, de nuevo me invadió la tristeza y ¡me quiero morir! No sé porque no le correspondí a Ron, él es tan tierno, paciente y dulce conmigo... pero amo a Harry y nadie va a cambiar eso. Siento una obsesión incontrolable por él que... me hace sentir estúpida y prisionera... ¡por qué!

Cómo odio las preguntas sin respuesta, pero esta respuesta sólo la puedo obtener yo... no sé que hacer. Tengo ganas de correr hasta cansarme, quiero que me besen de nuevo, quiero que me desgarren las venas..."

Hermione escribía con desesperación y atropelladamente, lloraba y mojaba su diario mientras escribía.

"¡Me quiero largar de aquí! Echarme en mi cama y llorar, gritar, quiero hablar con mi mamá, odio estar un momento más aqu

Al terminar de escribir, Hermione respiro muy hondo, ¡esa maldita canción no se iba de su cabeza!, y grito con todas sus ganas llorando aun más. Miro alrededor se sintió sola en el mundo, como siempre.

Malfoy salió de las mazmorras, por primera vez sin la mano ensangrentada, muerto de ira. Camino unos pasillos más y escucho los sollozos de alguien.

"De acuerdo, soy un chismoso" Se dijo escabulléndose por los baños de Myrtle.

Soltó un bufido al ver que era Hermione, ¡qué novedad verla llorando!

-Ahora ¿por qué diablos lloras?

-¡Vete de aquí! –le grito Hermione furiosa.

-Uy, tú no me mandas –dijo enojado. ¡Había encontrado a alguien para descargar su ira!-. Ya te dije que si te mueres nadie lo va a notar ¿o eres tan estúpida que no lo entendiste?

-¡Cállate! ¡LARGATE! ¡_Rictusempra_! –grito apuntándole con su varita.

Draco salió volando del marco de la puerta, rompiendo la madera que tapaba la entrada con su ancha y fornida espalda.

-¡Eres una estúpida! –grito incorporándose y corriendo con la varita al frente hacia ella.

Hermione conjuro un escudo y el hechizo que Malfoy había lanzado le reboto a él, cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Vete! Por favor... –sollozo Hermione cansada. Sentía la cabeza peor aun.

-¡Me las vas a pagar! ¿Granger? ¿Granger?

El escudo se desvaneció tan rápido como Hermione cayo al suelo, Malfoy, asustado, le toco la frente y salió corriendo de ahí.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **¡Qué cobarde es Draco! Mendigo... ejem, hola! ¿Cómo tan? Espero que bien, este... me voy a mudar, sip, ya me cortaron el tel por eso no había actualizado, no he leído reviews L, ¡¡ya quiero leerlos, me levantan mucho el autoestima!! Bien, ahora, si lo notaron, definí un poco más cómo se siente la depresión, sip, estas muy confundida siempre, espero que lo haya descrito bien, ¡háganmelo saber!

Le quiero dedicar este cap. A Ixchel, una de mis mejores amigas, que me confeso que eso siente últimamente L ¡animo amigui! Y espero que resuelva sus problemas, ¡sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo! También a Kevin, que desde que inicie el fic se lo dedique, ¡deja de decir groserias o te voy a lavar la boca! Bueno por lo menos no lo hagas enfrente de mis niñas (mis amigas) y finalmente a Ceci que cada día no la entiendo más, en serio mujer, estas bellísima y dices que eres fea ¡¡una que no, no se puede quejar jejeje!! Pero entiende, linda, le caes bien a todos por quién eres no por como te vistas o cuanto dinero tengas, eso es lo de menos en una verdadera amistad. También a Wendy, que sé que jamás leerá esto, según renuncio al vicio de los fics, ¡es un vicio sano ¿verdad chicas? (todas hospitalizadas jejeje) que sé que ella también tiene su diario, solo una vez lo leí y sip, es muy bueno escribir lo que sientes, te desahogas sorprendentemente, yo no tengo uno jejeje pero sé que hay personas que sí y ¡bien por ellas! Espero reviews que le eche muchas ganas, lágrimas y enojos a este cap. ¡no me quiero mudar!

**AiOs! **

P.D.: ¡¡Se me olvidaba!! La canción es de Dido y se llama Honestly Ok y esta muy triste, como ya la leyeron, siempre la oigo cuando ando depre. Ahora sí ¡¡AiOs!!


	5. Capitulo 5

"" Pensamientos del personaje

'' Conciencia del personaje

N/A: Notas de la Autora

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**LA VIDA SIN M**

Por KiMi10

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 5 

-¿Nunca has querido ser alguien para caerle bien a los demás? –pregunto Hermione mirando la pared.

El chico frunció el cejo, la miro un momento y suspiro.

-Miles de veces.

Hermione bajo la vista y miro sus manos.

-¿Por qué pasa esto? Antes me gustaba como era y ahora... siento que no valgo nada e incluso finjo para que no se preocupen pero...

-Ellos no se preocupan por ti... sólo esperan a que te equivoques para restregártelo miles de veces –dijo apretando los puños-. ¡Demonios! M¡erda... –se miro la mano derecha y rápidamente la bajo.

-No te preguntaré... no te preocupes.

Un silencio muy cómodo y tranquilo se formó, se empezaron a oír los pájaros y el ambiente se calmó un poco.

-Nunca pensé platicar contigo, Malfoy –dijo mirando la pared de nuevo.

-No ha cambiado nada, Granger –dijo poniéndose de pie-, el profesor Snape vendrá en unos minutos.

Draco se fijo que Granger tenía una mirada tan profunda que pensó que debía estar sumida en sus pensamientos. Se notaba triste, distante, apagada muy diferente a la Granger a la que odió, ahora sinceramente empezaba a sentir una cierta lastima pero encontró un gran parecido con ella... debía admitir que sentia lo mismo que ella, y tenía esas cortadas en la mano y el brazo por eso... por querer ser alguien.

-¡Hermione! Aquí estas...

Harry llego corriendo colocándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Estábamos muy preocupados.

-¿Ah sí? Vaya... qué novedad –dijo mirando fríamente a Harry.

-¿Eh? Vamos –dijo intentando reír por el chiste de Hermione ¿o no lo era?

-Granger se va a quedar aquí –dijo Malfoy en el otro extremo del despacho-, el profesor Snape llegara en unos momentos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? –pregunto poniéndose en frente de la silla en donde estaba Hermione.

-¿Qué te importa, Potter? Pensé que por la que ibas era la pobretona de Weasley –dijo Malfoy con sorna.

Harry estaba apunto de correr hacia él y golpearlo hasta que oyó algo más que lo hizo enfurecerse aun más.

-Es cierto, pensé te importaba poco y preferías a la estúpida de Ginny, claro, es hermana de Ron, de la misma camada –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Cómo te atreves! Ellos se han preocupado por ti, toda su familia... ¡yo también, TODOS!

-¿Te refieres a la lastima? –pregunto Hermione levantando una ceja- ¡No la necesito! ¡ODIO que me tengan lastima! No los necesito ¡no necesito a nadie!

-¡QUÉ DIABLOS TE ESTA PASANDO, HERMIONE! –Harry pego en el escritorio de Snape, dándole un tremendo dolor en la mano aunque verdaderamente no la sentía estaba demasiado enojado.

-¿Potter? ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto el profesor Snape entrando repentinamente.

Harry se volvió aun furioso pero asustado.

-Ya me iba, profesor.

Harry miro de reojo a Hermione con odio y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero el profesor Snape se interpuso. Harry frunció el cejo y Snape se hizo a un lado.

-Al parecer sólo tenías fiebre, Granger. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que puedes ir a tu casa si lo deseas, aunque para mí es un simple berrinche.

Hermione se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta, se fijo (sin mirar con los ojos) que Malfoy la observaba con una placentera sonrisa, cruzado de brazos y como una sombra en la pared.

-Permiso –dijo antes de irse.

Parecía que Hermione había cambiado de bando de la noche a la mañana, ahora se juntaba con Malfoy y sus amigos, era igual que con Harry y Ron, se les veía juntos todo el tiempo riéndose de las personas, incluso Hermione se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Todo ello se había desarrollado en menos de un mes, se había visto una fuerte discusión en la sala común de Gryffindor entre el antiguo trío y la hermana de Ron, Ginny Weasley, había terminado a las doce de la noche en enemistad. Tiempo después se le vio sola por un tiempo, después Draco Malfoy y sus amigos la empezaron a buscar y así empezó todo. Todos estaban intrigados al verlos juntos por los pasillos y tal fue la tensión cuando en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Hermione le paso algunas respuestas a Malfoy y casi todos los puntos se los llevo Slytherin.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Ella nunca nos daba respuestas y ¡se las dio a él! –dijo Ron mirándolos pasar.

-Es lo que menos me importa –dijo Harry viéndolos con odio pasar-, no puedo creer que prefiera que gane Slytherin.

-¿Vieron eso? No entiendo cómo Hermione los dejo por ellos –dijo Neville poniéndose al lado de Ron.

-Sí, pensé que serían amigos siempre... aunque realmente ya se estaban separando –dijo Seamus subiéndose más la mochila.

-No quiero ser grosero pero creo que se esta vengando de ustedes... varias veces hable con ella y siempre decía que ustedes la alejaban de sus asuntos y yo estuve en uno de ellos –dijo Ernie McMillian que se había juntado con ellos en el sendero que los guiaba a los invernaderos.

-Gracias por los ánimos –dijo Ron con sarcasmo-. Admito que a veces la alejábamos pero yo intenté que se uniera de nuevo, aunque Harry no le echó muchas ganas.

Ron puso una mano en la puerta del invernadero y mirando a Harry con el cejo fruncido la abrio.

-No me eches la bolita –dijo Harry pasando, muy enojado-. No me sentía muy a gusto desde que Hermione dijo que le gustaba.

-¿Le gustabas a Hermione? –pregunto Neville sorprendido.

-Sí, –dijo sonrojándose débilmente aun furioso- pero a mí no me gustaba mucho, sólo me gustaba.

-¿Eh? –preguntaron todos.

-Es decir, se me hace linda y todo pero no quería ser su novio, me caía mejor como amiga ¿entienden?

-Pues yo me sentiría afortunado... –dijo Neville en tono empalagoso.

Todos lo miraron.

-A mí me gusta Hermione... –dijo tímido- ¡no le vayan a decir! –Unos rieron.- Siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo... además se ve más bonita con el delineador en sus ojos ¿no creen? –dijo riendo bobamente mirándola llegar.

Paso caminando firmemente posándose hasta el último lugar, en vez de sacar sus libros saco un esmalte negro, se cruzo de piernas y empezó a pintarse las uñas.

-Vaya que ha cambiado, aunque sí se ve más guapa con el delineador –dijo Ernie sonriendo igual que Neville- y esa pose ruda que ha creado... ¿la han visto con sus pantalones negros ajustados?

-Sí, pensé que era el único que lo notaba –dijo  Neville subiéndose torpemente en la banca aun babeando.

Harry y Ron se miraron enojados y se sentaron donde siempre.

La clase empezó y aunque Hermione seguía pintándose las uñas respondió algunas preguntas de la profesora Sprout que la regaño muchas veces por no guardar sus pinturas.

-Por lo menos le dio puntos a Gryffindor –dijo Seamus comentando antes de irse con Dean Thomas.

-Ya venimos, vamos por algunos libros –dijo Goyle levantándose junto con Crabbe.

-Aja –dijo Draco partiendo la carne.

-No sé como puedes juntarte con ellos son unos idiotas –dijo Hermione mirándolos salir del Gran Comedor.

-Serán idiotas, pero hacen todo lo que les digo, son útiles –dijo metiéndose un pedazo de carne a la boca.

Hermione miro por la ventana, el día era muy soleado... eso le recordaba a los días enteros en donde se quedaba en su habitación llorando mientras el sol se ponia y se ocultaba rápidamente, SOLA en su habitación LLORANDO...

-Granger... ¿Granger?

-Ah lo siento –dijo despertando del transe-, ¿qué sucede?

-Que si qué clase te toca ahora.

-Ah... mmm creo que Astronomía ¿por qué?

-Sólo preguntaba –dijo mirándola extrañado-, te puedo preguntar algo.

-Claro –dijo llevándose el vaso de jugo a la boca.

-¿Por qué lloras? Es decir, cuál es el motivo.

"El diario estaba muy confuso y soy chismoso, es mejor directamente"

'Metiche' [N/A: Metiche es otra forma de decir chismoso jejeje para los que no entienden]

El cerebro de Malfoy se estaba excitando ¡iba a saberlo! [N/A: Excitar no significa lo que estas pensando también significa emocionarse o alegrarse ¿eh?]

-Bueno... –dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa y fijándose en los grabados de los cubiertos-... ¿para qué quieres saber?

-Digo, si vamos a ser amigos debo conocerte ¿o no? –"No, realmente me vales, sólo quiero saber tu punto débil para destruirte" 'Algo me dice que te importa... MUCHO' Draco junto sus manos enroscándolas enfrente de su cara.

-Mira... no me gusta hablar de eso, mejor salgamos al jardín por mientras ¿sí? –Se puso de pie y esquivo los ojos de Malfoy.

"Genial, la señorita me salió muy discreta" Pensó poniéndose de pie también y dejando a un lado la comida.

-Le diré a mi padre lo de la comida, sabe a mierda.

-¿Puede hacer algo al respecto? –pregunto Hermione.

-Por supuesto, liberara a todos esos inútiles elfos domésticos –dijo tomando su mochila.

"Y pensar que antes defendía a estos inútiles" Pensó Hermione avanzando a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-Yo pensé que todos sabían que me gusta Her... mione... –Ron se quedó helado al ver a quien tenía enfrente, varios compañeros le chocaron por detrás y se quedaron igual que Ron al ver a Hermione mirarlos con odio.

-Hazte a un lado, Weasley –ordeno Hermione fríamente.

Ron se hizo a un lado mirando esos ojos marrones, se veían furiosos.

-Espera ¿por qué Ron te cedería el paso? Tú te metiste en su camino –dijo Harry poniéndose enfrente de Ron.

-Harry, esta bien... –dijo Ron jalándole el brazo a Harry.

Harry miro a Hermione, puesto que era algo bajita o más bien él era el alto sus ojos vieron la sombra en los ojos de Hermione, una sombra negra y fría que incluso lo intimidaba un poco.

-Por el simple motivo, cara rajada, de que le gusto a Weasley, él solito se hizo a un lado, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo, SAN POTTER.

Hermione levanto una ceja y vio como Malfoy se puso enfrente de ella.

-Ya vez, Potter, ella manda, no tú.

Algo sorpresivo para todos fue ver como Malfoy le tomaba la mano a Hermione y esta le dio con el hombro a Harry, ambos se fueron dejando un vacío en el grupo.

-Eso fue escalofriante –se oyó la voz de Neville.

-Ven, olvídalo –Ron le dio unas palmaditas a Harry y avanzó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Creen que Malfoy y Hermione sean novios? –pregunto Seamus sentándose al lado de Ginny-. Digo, se tomaron las manos.

-No, yo vi como Malfoy se la tomo a ella, Hermione se sorprendió –dijo Neville tomando el pan.

-¿Escuche bien? –pregunto Ginny sorprendida- ¿Malfoy y Granger novios? Es una broma, verdad –dijo poniéndole limón a su carne.

-No pensé que Hermione caería tan bajo... pensé que era una simple depresión –dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja mientras improvisaba cortar carne.

-Tal vez por eso es que te alejaste de ella, Harry lo que esta haciendo nos lo merecemos... ella, ella –dejo el cuchillo y miro a Harry- estaba sola y pensamos que eran cosas de chicas y la dejamos, Harry, la dejamos sola, a su suerte, ahora buscó a alguien que si le hace caso y no sólo eso con él podrá vengarse con cualquiera, descargar su ira cuando quiera y con quien quiera, porque es Malfoy, ya la viste ahorita ella te enfrento como nadie, ni Malfoy te había quitado el habla... fuimos y somos malos amigos, no supimos cuidarla como debíamos...

-Tal vez tengas razón –dijo un Harry triste- ella encontró algo que no le dimos.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirando la comida y pensando en Hermione. Ella se los había gritado miles de veces, "me siento sola, no me dejen así, ayúdenme" y ellos... la habían ignorado como si jamás se hubieran topado con ella, como si fuera una extraña o pordiosera a la que se le hace a un lado como si nada...

-No tengo hambre –informó al grupo, miro a Ginny y esta lo miro preocupada, hizo un gesto para decirle que estaba bien y se puso de pie.

-Yo tampoco tengo hambre –dijo Ron imitando a su amigo- provecho, nos vemos en Astrología.

-Sí –dijeron todos con las caras largas sabiendo perfectamente como se debían de sentir.

Hermione avanzaba por los pasillos deprisa, estaba muy apenada, iba detrás de Malfoy tomada de la mano fuertemente, lo miro varias veces esperando una explicación o algo así pero no, seguían corriendo.

Sentía de nuevo esa presión cálida en el pecho y miraba su mano aferrada por la de Malfoy y la sentía de nuevo, sus mejillas ardían y empezó a pensar "¿le gustaré o solo lo hizo para que Harry lo viera?" Entonces una idea que hizo que aquella presión se esfumara y se detuviera al instante "¿No se estará burlando de mí? Como todos" Hermione le soltó la mano al instante y lo miro girarse.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya casi llegamos, ven –intento tomarle la mano de nuevo pero Hermione la movió- ¿Qué-

-¿Adónde vamos? ¿Por qué me tomaste la mano? ¿Te quieres burlar de mí?

Malfoy frunció el cejo y se puso enfrente de ella- ¿De qué estas hablando? Solamente te quiero enseñar algo y por supuesto que no me quiero burlar de ti, te tome la mano para guiarte.

Hermione no se las trago tan fácilmente- Podía seguirte separados, o me crees tan idiota que crees que tomándome la mano no me perderé. Y si me tienes que enseñar algo mejor dime de una vez que es.

Malfoy sonrió con ironía- Vaya... he creado un monstruo, mira Granger antes pensaba que si eras una idiota que se creía mucho porque según tú lo sabías todo, ahora que veo este lado más alivianado y rudo de ti, bueno... –se acerco más a ella- me identifico más contigo, ver como golpeas a Potter con esas palabras bueno... mis respetos –dijo quitándole un mechón a Hermione de la cara y acercándose aun más-. La sangre ya no me importa, es más te comportas más como una pura que como tal... –le dio un suave beso en los labios y se separo lentamente- eso me vuelve loco.

Hermione estaba muy sonrojada, aquella barrera de acero que había formado hace unos instantes se desmorono con ese beso que le hizo sentir ago que hace mucho no sentía, como aquel sentimiento por Harry... pero más intenso.

Hermione miro los ojos grises de Malfoy, eran tan claros... se acerco a él y le planto un beso igual o más suave que el de Draco, a diferencia de Ron, el rubio si respondió como Hermione jamás imagino, es decir, muchos le había dicho que un beso se sentía bonito o muy bien pero aquello era delicioso, tierno, suave, no podía describirlo exactamente sólo sentía...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Ok, ya cambie la pareja jejeje, es que soy fan de esta pareja, aquí hubo una explicación del enamoramiento entre ambos espero que haya sido buena jejeje, a mí si me gusto. Mmm... aquí vimos a una Hermione diferente ¿no creen? Realmente si sientes eso, cambias tu forma de ser para no volver a ser lastimada, te haces ruda y todo, te vistes de negro y bueno... es normal, aunque por fin vimos a un Harry sin habla jejeje ¡GIRL POWER!

Nos vemos, dejen reviews!!


	6. Capitulo 6

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**LA VIDA SIN MI**

Por KiMi10

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Capitulo 6_

-Bien, quiero tres pergaminos llenos sobre la transfiguración del Hombre Lobo a humano, cómo, por qué, qué ocurre, todo ¿entienden? Ahora sí pueden salir.

-Harry, que tal si le mandamos una carta a Lunático –se oyó en unas bancas adelante.

Hermione observaba la indiscreción con que manejaban la enfermedad de Remus como si fuera un buen chiste. Guardo sus cosas y salió preparada para su siguiente clase.

Habían pasado tres largas semanas después de ese "beso accidental" como lo había llamado Hermione, después de salir corriendo y haber huido de él, en la mañana siguiente todo parecía muy normal. Malfoy y ella hablaban con normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado, eso aliviaba mucho a Hermione porque realmente no sentía nada más por el Slytherin sólo una buena amistad basada en burlarse de Potter y sus amigos.

Aunque todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos, Hermione realmente ansiaba otro beso así, no es que Malfoy le gustara ni que estuviera enamorada de él pero sinceramente besaba muy bien y, por la cara que Malfoy puso cuando Hermione se separo, parecía que ella también le había echado ganas. Sobre todo cuando descubrió que Malfoy la miraba a todas horas como esperando otro "beso accidental" pero Hermione se guardaba la tentación y pretendía no hacer caso a sus miradas… y ella intentaba no hacer las suyas.

-¿Qué clase te toca? –pregunto Malfoy poniéndose a su lado guardándose unos pergaminos en la túnica.

-Mmm… Historia de la Magia –dijo aburrida.

-No vayas, te invito una cerveza de mantequilla en mi alcoba ¿quieres?

-¿Cómo voy a entrar a tu sala común? –pregunto insegura.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Ahorita, ya? –pregunto más insegura, se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

-Vamos, es la última clase de la tarde, después sigue pociones e iremos juntos.

-No lo sé –dijo mirando como todos entraban al salón.

-Vamos –dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella.

Hermione lo miro insegura y suspiro indignada.

-De acuerdo –dijo resignada.- ¡Última clase que me salto contigo ¿de acuerdo?! –pregunto levantando un dedo y apuntándole con él a la cara.

-Como tú digas –sonrió empezando a caminar hacia la sala común.

"No puedo creer que vaya directo a la habitación de Malfoy…"

La sala común estaba detrás de una armadura vieja, la pared giro y entraron a la sala común que parecía subterránea. Se veía muy elegante, sobre todo por los sillones de piel negra de la estancia, los escritorios negros bien pulidos y la pequeña fuente al final.

-Es más bonita que la de Gryffindor –opinó Hermione maravillada por ver tanto negro y pieles.

-Ven –dijo caminado hacia unas escaleras de caracol. Hermione vio hacia arriba y vio un pasillo de piedra, supuso que esas escaleras debían llegar a las habitaciones pero se sorprendio al ver un gran agujero abajo, empezaron a descender y Hermione quedo aun más sorprendida al ver miles de habitaciones a los lados, parecía un vecindario y cada piso era el grado.

-Draco Malfoy –dijo Malfoy al subir a una superficie verde muy visible por el piso negro debajo.- Sube.

Hermione se fijo que tenia la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente y subió a la tarima verde, pero tropezó con el escalón.

-Cuidado –dijo Malfoy sujetándola.

Hermione cayó en su pecho y miro hacia arriba, se sonrojo por estar de nuevo a esa distancia de sus labios pero se abstuvo y se enderezo.

-Gracias –dijo tímida poniéndose a su lado.

Malfoy también se enderezó y dijo unas palabras en latín.

Recobrando un poco el sentido Hermione recordó la habitación.

-¿De quién es la habitación de arriba?

-Del profesor Snape –dijo esperando a que llegara a su habitación.

-¿Su despacho o su habitación?

-Ambos, si ves la sala común esta debajo de ella o a un lado, como sea, su habitación / despacho se conecta con el pasillo.

-Sí, vaya que Hogwarts es más grande de lo que pensé.

-Con magia –puntualizó bajando de la tarima y sacando su varita, la agitó enfrente de la puerta y esta se abrió al instante.- El único que puede abrir nuestras habitaciones es el profesor Snape, la llave es la varita así que sólo que te la roben ingresaran a tu cuarto.

-Genial –opinó Hermione entrando.

La habitación era muy masculina, aparatos para hacer ejercicio, un estereo mágico del que Hermione había leído muy poco, una gran cama matrimonial con dosel, la foto de una bruja actriz muy guapa y un escritorio negro con una lámpara verde y una pluma grande de águila.

-Wow… -exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

-No te creas, la remodele, casi todas las habitaciones son una mierda aquí –dijo acercándose a su escritorio y sacando botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Te quedo muy bien –opinó Hermione acercándose a los aparatos de ejercicio y fijándose en el gran espejo enfrente, giro la cabeza y el estereo estaba muy moderno.

-Gracias. Toma –dijo ofreciéndole la botella.

-Gracias –dijo tomándola y bebiendo un trago.- Es sin duda mejor que Gryffindor.

-Lo sé, he oído que duermen juntos o algo así –dijo sentándose en un sillón de piel negra que Hermione no había visto detrás de los aparatos.

-En la misma habitación pero camas separadas –puntualizó viendo los discos de Malfoy.- Comparado con esto si es una mierda –opinó enderezándose y viendo la gran cama de Malfoy.

-Te puedo preguntar algo –pregunto observándola.

-Supongo –se sentó al lado de él.

-¿Alguna vez… anduviste con Potter o Weasley?

Hermione dio un gran trago antes de contestar y titubeo.

-No. Me toca a mí: ¿Por qué tienes cortaduras en las manos?

Malfoy se puso más blanco de lo normal y dio un trago muy grande, incluso se atraganto.

-No te puedo decir –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundida.

-Es algo que no…

-¿Es cierto que haces pociones con sangre? –preguntó intentando ver la respuesta en sus ojos o en sus actos.

-No –respondió nervioso.- Eso le dije a Madame Pomfrey para justificar las cortaduras.

-Pero las pociones con sangre están prohibidas, ella te debió acusar.

-Hay unas que no, Granger, como la transgenica.

-¿Esa le dijiste que usas? A de pensar que eres un vanidoso –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Eso cree –sonrió.- ¿Quieres otra cerveza? –Preguntó buscando en la caja-, también tengo whisky de fuego, también.

-No, aun no termino la mía, gracias –dijo levantando su botella.

-Tú te lo pierdes –dijo sacando una botella de whisky.

-Aun no me has respondido –dijo viéndolo sentarse.

-Mira, me caes bien y todo pero aun los mejores amigos tienen secretos así que no te lo puedo decir.

Hermione se cruzo de brazos indignada.

-Me toca a mí –dijo terminando de beber su whisky.- ¿Te gustaba Potter?

-Si no me respondiste lo anterior no te voy a responder esto –dijo dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventana.

-Haremos un trato ¿si? Si me das un beso te lo digo todo.

Hermione se giro sorprendida, ofendida, encantada, dudosa y molesta.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya oíste –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-¿Y me tomas por puta o qué? –pregunto molesta.

-Claro que no –dijo viéndola ponerse de pie.- Era un simple pretexto para besarnos –dijo con cinismo.

-¿Y por qué no sólo me besas y ya? –Hermione se dio cuenta de que eso no lo había pensado ¡lo había dicho!

Hermione se ruborizó completamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada con ¡él! Y ahora le había propuesto no un beso sino besarse en sí… había sonado más puta así.

-No quise decir eso –dijo rápidamente.- Creo que ya se va a acabar la hora de la comida y sigue pociones y no he ido por mis libros…

Malfoy no parecia oírla, se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Malfoy, no por favor –rogó retrocediendo, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione chocó con la pared y se asustó un poco, realmente ansiaba otro beso pero no así ¡ni siquiera eran novios!

Malfoy se acercó más a ella, Hermione cerró los ojos con desesperación y se quedó esperando la unión de sus labios.

Malfoy los cerró con lentitud y delicadamente rozo sus labios con los de ella, Hermione se estremeció sintiendo de nuevo el ardor en su pecho. Malfoy poso su mano en la cintura de ella, abrazándola.

Hermione abrió los ojos muy sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando… la otra mano de Malfoy fue a dar a su mejilla acariciando su cara.

-Espera… -susurró empujándolo pero Malfoy se resistió.

Malfoy continuo besándola, cada vez más desesperadamente intentando que Hermione respondiera pero eso paso hasta que el Slytherin introdujo su lengua a la de la chica, Hermione no sabia qué hacer… pero sinceramente lo estaba ¡disfrutando!

Hermione poso una mano en el brazo del chico y la otra en su pecho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió tranquila y relajada. Había pasado de ser un simple beso a algo entre ellos… ambos estaban poniendo más que un simple capricho, pero no sabían que ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo.

Tiempo después se separaron, se quedaron mirándose largo rato, Malfoy acariciaba su cabello tratando de grabarse cada facción, Hermione se empezó a sonrojar por notar los labios hinchados de él y lo veía tímidamente con sus brazos enlazados en el cuello de él, bajo una mano deslizándola por su pecho y agachando la cabeza junto con él. Extrañamente se empezó a sentir mal por lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué tienes? No llores, por favor –le rogó levantándole la cara.

Hermione lo miro y le dieron más ganas de llorar.- Tú has sido tan bueno conmigo que no me lo merezco… me merezco lo peor, por puta y estúpida…

-¡Oye! No eres ninguna puta para mí –alegó limpiándole las lagrimas a Hermione.- Yo te besé porque quise y creo que ya has sufrido bastante, Granger, mereces ser feliz por primera vez en tu vida.

-Claro que no… he sufrido lo que me toca… por puta, por estúpida, por idiota, maldita pendeja que soy…

-¡Te quieres callar! No eres una pendeja, ni lo que te dices… dime quién demonios te mete eso en la cabeza.

-¡Nadie! Es la maldita verdad… no ves porque estoy sola… porque mis amigos me dejaron, porque te estaba besando… soy una blasmefia, la pinche basura de la vida…

-¡Quieres dejar de decir eso! Para mí eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… ¡Quiero que te calles y te dejes querer! Porque sé que has sufrido mucho y no te lo mereces –Malfoy observo que Hermione iba a continuar con sus ofensas.- No, quiero que me escuches por una maldita vez. Me gustas mucho por quién eres, no pienso que seas nada de lo que dices, todo lo contrario –le tomo la cara con sus manos limpiándole las lagrimas con sus dedos.- Eres la única chica que no se va de mi mente, estas en todo y me fascina como besas, como me acaricias, estoy que me muero por ti, Granger.

Hermione se sonrojo queriendo no creer lo que oía, él no podía fijarse en ella, eso sonaba estúpido.

-¡No te burles de mí! –Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.- que estoy esta la madre de todas las malditas burlas de tu parte… sólo quiero que me dejen de joder.

-¡No me estoy burlando de ti, maldita sea! Estoy siendo lo más sincero que puedo porque jamás me había enamorado de alguien, y sí, antes te jodía la existencia y me arrepiento. ¡Déjalo en el pasado e intenta ser feliz!

-¡Es que no sé cómo ser feliz! Quiero a alguien conmigo pero a la vez no, me siento tan confundida que a veces prefiero morirme para dejar de tomar decisiones y dejar de sentir este puto sentimiento de soledad –sus piernas empezaron a fallar y cayo al suelo soltando un llanto que incluso a Malfoy le rompió el corazón.

-Ambos estamos igual, maldición, entiendelo. Pero yo te necesito más –Malfoy se arrodillo levantándole la cara a Hermione.

Hermione se le quedo viendo, su imagen era borrosa pero veía la cara de preocupación y tristeza de él. Se acercó a él y fijándose en los botones de la camisa de Malfoy apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, el chico la miro y subió sus manos a la espalda de la Gryffindor.

-No todo es tan malo como parece… sobretodo con compañía. –La abrazó lentamente.

-¿Siempre vas a estar conmigo? –pregunto cerrando los ojos oliendo la ácida pero masculina colonia del rubio.

-Siempre –prometió entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Este es el capitulo más corto y, por así decirlo, feliz que he escrito de este fic (tal vez por ello es más corto jejeje) Les juro que jamás estuvo planeada una pareja para este fic pero supongo que las circunstancias se dieron jejeje. Bueno, agradezco los comentarios y siento la demora pero escribí miles de versiones para este fic que este es el único que me convenció, no quede suficientemente satisfecha pero es el "mejor" que pude sacar. Por cierto, feliz regreso a clases… ya no se desvelen!! =P

AiOs!


	7. Capitulo 7

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**LA VIDA SIN M**

Por KiMi10

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 7 

"Realmente no sé cómo se llego a fijar en mí… soy una puta blasfemia de la vida y lo sabe. Y sí, he llegado a amarlo como jamás pensé porque al iniciar la relación supuse que lo único que quería era besarme y acostarse conmigo, tal vez, pero no… además de besarnos hemos platicado mucho. Debo admitir que me encanta cómo me acaricia… cómo me abraza… cómo me besa y cómo me habla pero tengo miedo a que me lastime, no quiero arriesgarme. Detesto que me diga que me ama, intento sonreír pero no puedo… tengo miedo a que realmente lo este, es decir, siempre espere a que un chico me dijera eso pero siento como si fuera una responsabilidad, cómo si tuviera que hacer cosas para que lo haga. Sólo me gustaría dejar de pensar así, dejar de pensar que debo ser alguien para agradarle más… tener que ser más bonita, más arreglada para él. A veces me gustaría ser toda una belleza para él aunque antes me burlaba de esas niñas rubias creídas que se creen mucho, a veces quiero ser una de ellas… para gustarle más…"

Hermione cerró su diario limpiándose las lágrimas, ese día se sentía muy deprimida y no quería ver a Draco ni estudiar ni nada. Quería quedarse en su cama todo el día esperando a que pasara ese mal momento, pero extrañaba besarlo, eso era lo único que la hacía olvidarse de lo desdichada que era, de lo patética, estúpida y fea que era.

Se puso de pie viendo a sus compañeras despertándose lentamente, mirando la ventana o apenas abriendo los ojos. Hermione se encerró en el baño y sin verse al espejo abrió el grifo para después desvestirse. Estaba tan delgada… Hermione ya no comía mucho, no quería engordar para él, después de todo era el único chico que se había fijado en ella, debía mantenerlo consigo como fuera… siendo bonita y agradable, aun fingiendo.

-Soy una mierda… una puta mierda.

Se hundió en el agua fría, abriendo los ojos, viendo las burbujas pegadas a su piel. Deseaba morir así, en el agua, en paz… viendo los peces… "eso suena tan cursi que duerme" Pensó ascendiendo hacia la superficie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Te extrañe, ¿cómo estás? –Malfoy le tomó la mano dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien –mintió, estaba muy dolida, con sólo verlo quería llorar.

-No te ves bien –dijo mirándola fijamente-. Dime qué tienes.

-Nada… ¿vamos al Gran Comedor? –preguntó jalándolo.

-No, hasta que me digas –dijo poniendo resistencia.

Hermione miro los ojos grises del chico, llevaban ya dos semanas y parecía que Malfoy la conocía de pies a cabeza.

-No quiero hablar de eso -dijo soltándolo.

-¿Por qué? –la tomó de la muñeca.

-Draco… no estoy de ánimos ¿sí? Eso es todo. –Se giró intentado volver a caminar.

-¿Estás triste? –pregunto sin soltarla.

-Sí, maldición, lo estoy.

-¿Y por qué demonios no me querías decir? No me levantes la voz así.

-¡Déjame! Me lastimas –Hermione no pudo evitarlo, empezó a llorar. -¡Déjame, puta madre!

Hermione se soltó y se quedó ahí llorando mirándolo con tristeza.

-Lo siento, no me siento bien, será mejor que yo… -Hermione lo miró y empezó a correr.

-Espera, Hermione.

Malfoy la siguió, alcanzándola cerca de la armadura de bronce, cerca de los jardines.

-¿Qué pasa? No, llores, ven. –Malfoy la abrazó sintiendo el llanto de Hermione aumentar en su pecho, la chica lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Es que no sé por qué me siento así… no sé cómo controlar estás ganas de ser tan bonita como tú quieres que sea… me siento muy presionada…

-Pero por qué, ya te dije que me gustas cómo eres, no tienes que cambiar nada de ti…

-Es que no me siento lo suficiente para ti… te mereces más, yo no…

-Yo te quiero a ti, tú no tienes por qué decirme que merezco y que no, yo te escogí a ti.

-Pero…

-Hermione no te dejes vencer por esto, no te dejes dominar por la tristeza. Yo te puedo decir que te quiero, te lo demuestro e intento hacerte feliz pero tú tienes que poner de tu parte, intenta no verlo todo así, sé lo que se siente pero intenta verlo cómo yo… tengo algo que me importa y quiero vivirlo al máximo… esa eres tú.

Hermione levanto la cabeza, él realmente quería ayudarla… le había dicho algo importante. Se limpió las lágrimas e intento sonreír.

-También eres lo más valioso que tengo… creo que lo único –dijo sonriendo nerviosa.- Tengo miedo de perderte… y no sé cómo hacerle para que eso no pase.

-Se tú, es lo único que me importa, te felicidad.

Hermione no podía creerlo… en su mirada vio una sinceridad verdadera, él realmente la amaba, sólo quería estar con ella y hacerla feliz. Hermione lo tomó de las mejillas y lo acercó a sus labios, respiro profundamente uniendo sus labios con los finos de él, Hermione no era muy romántica así que si quería expresarle algo sólo lo besaba, estaba segura que él entendía el mensaje… o sino por lo menos lo hacía disfrutar.

-Intentare… intentare ser feliz para ti… no quiero que me veas llorar.

-No es eso, Hermione, si estás así dímelo, no me mientas, pero intenta ser feliz para ti, para que puedas vivir mejor…

Hermione suspiró, por qué demonios era tan tierno, lo besó de nuevo lo más delicioso que pudo. Deslizando sus manos bajo su túnica y acariciando la ancha espalda del rubio.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero… -dijo Hermione sonrojada.- Sin ti me hubiera suicidado hace mucho.

-No digas eso, no quiero que lo pienses. Mejor vamos al Gran Comedor que ya casi se va a terminar la hora del desayuno.

-Ésta bien –dijo dándole un último beso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Voy por mis apuntes ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No, volveré rápido.

-De acuerdo.

La castaña empezó a caminar hacia los pasillos, se sentía mejor pero a la vez algo ida. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la Sala Común buscando entre las mesas los cientos de pergaminos que había allí. La mayoría eran basura y eso la frustraba mucho porque siempre dejaba los suyos bien acomodados sujetos por un listón rojo y siempre quedaban hasta el fondo.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

Hermione saltó del susto y giro la cabeza hacia la derecha viendo a un pelirrojo muy sonriente.

-No, Weasley, puedo sola.

Continúo buscando aun sintiendo la mirada de Ron, hizo a un lado miles de pergaminos hasta que vio tela roja por debajo.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No tengo tiempo –dijo jalando el listón.

-Es importante.

Hermione alzó la ceja poniéndose una mano en la cintura tomo sus notas y se las guardo en la túnica, colocando su otra mano en la cintura.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Nosotros… mira, no me gusta estar así… en "guerra" ¿entiendes?

-Sí, entiendo, Weasley, no soy idiota. ¿Y qué quieres hacer, exactamente?

-Hablar, los tres juntos.

-Mira, me da mucha flojera, sinceramente. Estoy ocupada haciendo la tarea con mi novio y no…

-Sólo será un rato, esta noche, después de cenar.

-Déjame pensarlo, Weasley.

Hermione salió de la Sala Común. "Deben estar idiotas si piensan que hablaré con ellos…" Pensó irritándose lentamente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Draco… ¿qué harías si muriera?

-¿Eh? Pues me muero igual, ya no tendría razón de vivir. ¿Tú qué harías si yo me muriera? –preguntó dejando de escribir.

-Lo mismo, me moriría…

-Y sabes qué sería lo mejor, hasta en el infierno estaríamos fregando al diablo –sonrió quitándole unos mechones y empezándole a besar el cuello.

-Jajaja… eso estaría bien, no sabrán que hacer con nosotros –dijo acomodándose en la silla, mordiéndose los labios disfrutando.

Hermione suspiró tomando la mano de Draco.

-Jodiéndolo por la eternidad… devorándonos… el infierno –Draco se empezó a excitar empezándole a acariciar la cintura y bajando lentamente.

De repente una voz muy grave se aclaró la garganta, Hermione muy sonrojada se acomodo en la silla y Draco dio un salto, jamás lo había notado tan nervioso.

-Están en una biblioteca **decente, **no un motel barato, váyanse de aquí –les ordenó apuntando hacia la puerta.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo –dijo Draco ceñudo.- Solamente estoy besando a mi novia.

-Sí como no, fuera he dicho.

La bibliotecaria se veía muy disgustada.

-Nunca lo esperé de usted, señorita Granger.

-Pues no esperé nada de mí, no soy su hija –se puso de pie y empezó a guardar sus cosas.

-¡No me conteste así o…

-¿O qué? ¿Piensa acusarme? Hágalo… no me afecta en nada.

La señora Pince estaba que la llevaba el tren (N/A: Es decir, que estaba echa una bestia) empezó a gritarles que se apuraran y casi los sacó a patadas. Hermione y Draco salieron riendo de ahí.

-Eso estuvo genial, Hermione –dijo Draco aun riéndose.

-Y pensar que me caía bien, sólo nos besábamos ¿no?

-Es una exagerada, frustrada sexual y… -Malfoy pegó a Hermione a la pared volviendo a besarle el cuello.- Una idiota por hablarnos así.

Hermione se estaba excitando muy rápido, las manos de Draco bajaron a su cintura y se quedaron ahí un momento.

-Draco… no quiero…

Draco no escuchó bajando aun más sus manos, tomándole el trasero y apegándola más.

Hermione empezó a entrar en calor, se sonrojo mucho al sentir las manos de él acariciarle los glúteos. Se sentía extrañamente bien, Draco paso su boca en donde inicio un apasionante beso, su respiración agitada notaba que él estaba igual que Hermione: entraban más y más en calor.

Las piernas de Hermione empezaron a fallar, doblándose cada vez que el chico bajaba más acariciando ahora sus muslos. Draco notó esto metiendo su pierna en la entrepierna de ella. Hermione dio un sonoro suspiro al sentir "eso" entre su entrepierna.

-Draco… -dijo agitadamente, intentando separarlo de sus labios.- No lo hagas… quita tu… pierna…

-Pensé… que te ibas a caer –dijo separándose, viendo lo sudada que estaba y lo rojo de sus mejillas.- Te ves hermosa…

Hermione sonrió, respirando agitadamente. Lo volvió a besar reiniciando el contacto de sus lenguas, la chica bajo sus manos a la espalda de él, entrando por su camiseta recorriendo los duros músculos con sus dedos.

-Draco… no quiero que mueras… si yo lo hago…

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó desabotonado el suéter de Hermione. Sintiendo el cálido cuerpo detrás de su camiseta.

-Tú… debes seguir con tu vida… quiero que seas feliz.

-Sin ti no lo seré –dijo pegándola aun más a su cuerpo, Hermione separó su pecho y se apoyó a la pared.

-Promételo… ¿sí?

-Sólo si prometes lo mismo, si yo muero no quiero que tú te suicides ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo prometo –dijo abrazándolo.

-Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi cuarto… te doy unos masajes y nos relajamos… toda la tarde? –Sonrió deslizando un dedo por su mejilla.

-Me gusta la idea –dijo subiéndole una pierna en su costado.

Draco la cargó, empezó a caminar sigilosamente entre los pasillos más oscuros llegando a la Sala Común de Slytherin, aliviado de no ver a nadie avanzó a su habitación.

Reiniciando su ataque de pasión y empezando un juego sólo para dos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione lo veía en la oscuridad, acariciaba su frente, quitándole los sudados cabellos rubios platinados, se veía más que atractivo, parecía un hermoso ángel. Recordaba cómo lo odiaba meses atrás, lo aborrecía y ahora lo amaba, y él a ella. Sin duda era lo más raro de todo. Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía muy feliz… era de él, se había entregado por completo a él como sólo Draco Malfoy pudo hacerlo; lenta y deliciosamente, a pesar de ser virgen hasta hace pocas horas no se arrepentía… estaba frente a su hombre, el chico que la cuidaba y amaba.

-No estás listo para esto… pero yo sí –sentenció acariciándole la mejilla, Malfoy sonrió por tal gesto y se tapó aun más.

Hermione se levantó, se vistió y salió sigilosamente de la Sala Común. Avanzó por los pasillos pensando en lo feliz que estaba, sabía que ello era momentáneo por eso debía darse prisa. Entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, subió a su habitación y tomó su diario y la rosa que Draco le había regalado una semana atrás.

Sonrió recordando cómo lo hizo:

Flash Back

-Jajaja ¿en serio crees que McGonagall usa peluca? –pregunto Hermione recargada a su hombro.

-Claro que sí –rió jugando con una rosa en sus manos.- Siempre trae el mismo peinado.

-Jajaja, no lo había pensado. No uno que sí ha de tener es Dumbledore –rió apoyándose más. Ambos empezaron a reír tanto que Hermione cayó al regazo de él, muy sonrojada.- Lo siento.

Draco la miraba nerviosamente, paso una mano por su mejilla, dando a parar a sus labios. Tomó la rosa y empezó a acariciarla con ella. Desde su frente, pasando por su nariz, mejillas, orejas… su boca… su cuello y finalizando cerca de sus pechos.

-Para ti –susurró.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro, los suaves pétalos habían dejado cosquilleo en su piel, sonrojándola levemente, en todo ese rato Hermione lo había visto a los ojos.

-Gracias… -dijo levantándose un poco y dándole un cálido beso en los labios.

-Gracias a ti –dijo tomándole la cara.

Flash Back End

Hermione terminó de escribir el tercer pergamino, los enrolló y los guardó en su túnica.

-¿Hermione? –dijo una voz al final de la escalera.

-Harry… -susurró girándose.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Ron y yo te estábamos esperando.

-Lo siento, Harry –dijo derramando lágrimas.- Yo me tengo que ir.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde? –Harry se intentó acercar a su amiga pero ella le grito que no.

Después de eso Hermione salió corriendo de ahí, Harry la empezó a perseguir.

-¡Hermione! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espérame!

Hermione iba demasiado rápido, se dirigía hacia arriba y no se detenía para nada.

-¡No me sigas, Harry! –gritó subiendo las escaleras con agilidad.

Harry se fijó que estaba subiendo a la Torre Norte, la de Astrología, no quería pensar que quería hacer… quizá porque sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer.

-¡HERMIONE! –Gritó desesperado.- ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Harry continúo corriendo llegando por fin a la puerta que daba a la cámara de Astrología, pero esta estaba cerrada.

-¡Hermione! Demonios **_¡Alohomora!_** -gritó, la puerta se abrió y sólo vio cómo Hermione cerraba ahora la del sótano: "Demonios, esa da al pico de la Torre"

Corrió hacia las escalerillas y empujo la puertilla de madera que daba al sótano, también estaba cerrada, pero esta, aun con el hechizo "Alohomora", no se abrió.

Empezó a empujarla en vano, estaba desesperado, ¡Hermione iba a saltar! Tenía que detenerla sino jamás se lo perdonaría. Debía hacer algo y rápido.

-¡Maldición! ¡**_Rictusempra!_** –gritó logrando que la puerta saliera volando por los aires, estaba furioso y preocupado, sentía el vértigo y el miedo al correr.

Nunca había subido al sótano y era una larga tarima en la que en el medio y unos metros arriba estaba el pico, Hermione debería estar en el otro extremo. Con cuidado paso por el barandal.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Harry corrió hacia ella. Y vio lentamente cómo caía, ella abrió sus brazos y se dejó caer al vacío.- ¡¡HERMIONE!!

"Ya no sufriré más… no más dolor… y él y yo estaremos juntos por la eternidad… AHORA SABE QUE **LO AMO**"

Hermione veía el suelo acercarse cada vez más… cerró los ojos y respiró por última vez… sería libre por fin.

"Qué la oscuridad consuma mi cuerpo… el mal tome mi mano y me guíe por el más lúgubre camino hacia ti… veo en tus ojos el hoyo oscuro de la vida… dónde no sólo veo soledad y tristeza… también furia y odio… dónde me vi reflejada como tu enemiga… ahora ya no me verán… sufrir"

Hermione terminó su caída con felicidad… una triste sonrisa se reflejaba en su ser… Aquella rosa estaba en sus manos, aun, símbolo del amor por él…

**_I Look At her In That Paper Dress.  
I Wonder Why She Won't Burn.  
She's Just A Paper Doll,  
That's All, Just A Paper Doll.  
I Dress Her Up She Knocks Me down [2x]  
They Try Her On For Size she Fits, Nice.  
One Size Fits All [2x]  
Now Her Soul Is Dead, Now Her Bodies Raw,  
You Can Numb Her Pain  
Watch The Blood Run Down Her Face.  
But Don't Take Notice.  
Watch The Blood Run Down Her Arms.  
Please Don't Take Notice.  
I Know You Have Her Soul.  
(And) I See It In Your Eyes.  
She Knows You Have Her Soul.  
(And) She Sees It In Your Eyes.  
Now Her Soul Is Dead, Now Her Bodies Raw,  
WASH AWAY HER PAIN  
She Wants You To Eat Her Pain.  
_****_She_****_ Wants You To Eat Her Remains [2x]_**

****

****

"Espero que ahora valoren más la vida sin mí… porque yo sí…"

**__**

**__**

- - - - - - - - - **_FIN _** - - - - - - - - -

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Sí, están leyendo bien, este es el final, estuvo entre triste y feliz… y algo candente jajaja. La canción es de _Kittie_ se llama "_Paperdoll_" y me gusta para el fic… es medio dedicada a Hermione para Harry jajaja si es que no entendieron bien para qué la canción. Pienso hacer un Epilogo para explicar cosas que no hubieran tomado sentido si las hubiera puesto aquí. Así que esperen el Epilogo jajaja. Mmm… dije que quería un final triste, díganme ustedes si lo conseguí, y se lo dedico a mi hermano Kevin que me dijo que le gusta el fic (Gracias Bro!!) Y bueno… no sé que más decir jejeje. Gracias a Ale por su amistad que me ha servido estos días, Ceci ¡te extraño!, Wendy sigue leyendo mis fics jajaja y este fic, pocos lo saben, habla mucho de mí, así que espero que no copien la trama ni intenten cambiarle algunas cosas, el fic es así y así se quedara. Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios (y si dejas aquí también de lo agradeceré ) porque con sus reviews mi autoestima sube mucho xD y me alegra ver que lo que siento no es tan malo… muchas personas lo sienten y es normal: te hace crecer como persona. Les deseo un feliz regreso a clases, de nuevo y por algunas dudas o algo pueden escribirme a mi correo: si se quieren agregar mandenme un mensaje antes, que luego se agregan y jamás hablamos jajaja. Pero bueno, de nuevo gracias y esperen otro fanfic mío.

AiOs!

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**


	8. Epilogo

**Advertencia:**_ Este capitulo esta más que depresivo… muy dark, traigan sus kleenex o su rollo de papel ¿ok? Jejeje tal vez toy exagerando pero yo sí llore. Si se quieren arriesgar oían mientras leen "No One's There" de Korn, tiene mucho q ver, o si quieran lean la letra, así entenderán. Bueno, allá ustedes jejeje aunque dejen review XD!!_

**LA VIDA SIN M**

Por KiMi10

Epilogo 

Paso unos mechones por su cara, sus hermosos ojos marrones brillaban, se veía hermosa… era tan perfecta, se acercó más a ella, como estaban acostados era muy sencillo hacerlo. Paso su mano por su suave y húmeda mejilla, sus dedos bajaron posándose en sus labios, delineándolos suavemente con el pulgar… la chica lo miraba con una gran dulzura que suspiraba por tenerla tan cerca. Su novia miro el cabello del chico y le quito unos hilos rubios platinados… su cabello era tan fino que parecía hilo, bajo su brazo y observó que él la miraba, sostuvo su mirada y se acomod

Draco deslizó sus manos por su hundida cintura, acarició su tersa piel y la jaló hacia sí, subió su mano suavemente hasta su espalda… tan suave, Hermione olía delicioso; tenía un aroma suave, femenino y fresco. Hermione quedó en su pecho, la abrazó con delicadeza, sintiendo sus cálidos pechos pegársele al cuerpo. La Gryffindor también lo abrazó, levantando un poco la cabeza y dándole un suave beso en el pecho desnudo de su novio, beso más abajo y aferró sus brazos a los anchos hombros del Slytherin, abrazándolo por detrás. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería que ese momento terminara, estaba muy feliz, abrazada a él, sintiendo los húmedos besos que suavemente Draco Malfoy depositaba en su cabeza, sintiendo como bajaba a su oreja y la mordía suavemente, la chupaba y la besaba… su corazón se estaba agitando, pero estaba feliz, estaba con él.

Deslizó sus manos por los tersos y gruesos muslos de Hermione bajando hasta sus rodillas y las jaló posándolas en sus caderas, el movimiento fue tan brusco que Hermione lo miro a los ojos. Malfoy volvió sus manos a sus mejillas y acarició con dulzura, tranquilizándola. Levantó sus labios y oprimió los de ella… exhaló con fuerza besando con lentitud los labios de Hermione, se aferró a su rostro y su mano volvió a sus muslos jalándolos mientras se levantaba poniéndose encima de ella. Era un dulce y tierno beso de labios que hacía estremecer a Hermione, ella rodeo el cuello de Draco y rodeo también sus piernas, deslizando traviesamente su lengua a la boca del Slytherin comenzando un apasionante beso…

-¡POR QUE! –Draco empezó a golpear su costal de box, estaba furioso.- ¡Pensé que me amabas! ¡Que eras feliz! Y todo por tu puta depresión…

Agotado cayó al suelo, acostándose por completo, dejo caer sus puños con fuerza al suelo. No podía estar pasando eso, él acababa de hacerla suya y ahora, ¡ya no estaba! Lo había dejado solo en este puto mundo de mierda…

Sin embargo, Draco no lloraba, sólo golpeaba, gritaba y rompía miles de cosas pero no estaba llorando… estaba devastado, sentía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento pero no quería, debía ser fuerte…

-¡PUTA MADRE! –Dejó caer una caja entera de cerveza de mantequilla. Se sentía tan vacío… tan furioso con ella ¿porqué diablos lo había hecho? ¿Qué no era feliz con él? ¿Qué no le dijo suficientes veces que la amaba? ¡NO! Estaba hasta la madre de todo eso, como deseaba tenerla enfrente y estrujarla para que reaccionara pero era demasiado tarde… todo estaba más oscuro sin ella, todo era una mierda ya.

Se sentó en su cama mirando el suelo… todavía recordaba la noche anterior, todo había sido tan bello, había saciado su sed de ella y la había besado hasta quedarse dormido, la había acariciado por completo y ahora… ahora…

Miro la almohada y se acostó en ella oliendo aun el vivo olor de Hermione… su suave perfume, su delicioso aroma ahora estaba en su cama.

-Pero ella no… -dijo abrazando la almohada con fuerza. No podía creerlo aun… ya no la vería más… una lágrima bajo por su mejilla…

"Ya no la besaré más… ya no la veré… ¿por qué? Porque tú, la única persona a la que ame… "

Como deseo que todo aquello fuese un sueño, una pesadilla, quería despertar ya, eso ya no era gracioso. Abrió los ojos y la vio… ¡era ella!

-¿Hermione? –preguntó viendo su sonrisa.- Pero cómo…

Malfoy la comenzó a besar con locura, ¡era ella! ¡¡Todo había sido un puto sueño!! Ella estaba con él, sin duda, no podía morirse después de haberse entregado, era tonto… pero… ¿por qué no…

-¿Hermione? –Extrañamente su novia no contestaba el beso, abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio la almohada… tenía varios cabellos ondulados, Malfoy se levantó furioso, ¿qué demonios? Miró su habitación y se fijó en lo oscura que estaba… miró la almohada y no soportó más: Empezó a llorar.

-Dime por qué… ¿no eras feliz?... ¿fingiste serlo anoche? ¿Siempre? – Draco enterró sus manos entre su fino cabello hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Estaba sentado en el piso, sentía como la tristeza le carcomía todo… no tenía ganas de hacer nada… sólo la quería a ella, la única que lo entendía… -Maldición…

-Aun no lo puedo creer, Harry –dijo Ron mirando las cenizas de la chimenea.- No pensé que llegara a eso…

Harry estaba sentado a un lado de la chimenea, estaba en shock.

-No tienes la culpa, Harry –dijo Ron mirándolo, se veía tan pálido y triste.

-Claro que lo fue –dijo apoyando su cabeza a la pared.- Como todo lo malo que le paso… y jamás hice nada…

-Ella nos alejaba, tú… no tuviste que ver, fue su decisión –dijo hincándose y caminando así hacia su amigo.

-… no quería que lo viera… ella no quería verme sufrir, hizo todo por mí y yo… la hice a un lado. –Miraba con profunda melancolía las escaleras que se dirigían a los cuartos de los niños.- Debería morirme.

-No digas eso, Harry. Mi hermana te ama, eres mi mejor amigo… eres el más querido de Hogwarts, ella se obsesionó contigo… se dejó vencer por la depresión, Hermione pudo ser muy lista pero no sabía controlar sus sentimientos...

-Aun cuando lo supe no la ayude, me aleje de ella… no puedo creer que le tuve miedo, tuve miedo a que me amara… ella me gustaba como amiga, y no se lo supe explicar –dijo exhalando con fuerza, varias lagrimas empezaron a cosquillearle los ojos.

-Tratamos de hablar con ella anoche, tal vez si nos hubiera oído…

-¡NO ME DEFIENDAS, MALDICION! –grito furioso- YO PODIA HABERLO EVITADO… PUDE HABERLE DICHO MUCHO ANTES… PERO NO… -se levantó de ahí y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, subiendo las escaleras con agilidad.

Entró y vio que sus compañeros seguían dormidos, apenas eran las cinco de la mañana y no podía dormir, estaba muy cansado, seguía muy impresionado y se sentía terrible. Se sentó en su cama y vio el rojo amanecer… las nubes parecían algodones de dulce. Se quitó los zapatos y vio la foto de al lado, Hermione, Ron y él sonriendo, era una foto de primer año y todos se veían muy pequeños. Tomó la foto y se fijó en la tierna sonrisa de Hermione, en las miradas traviesas de Ron y su revuelto cabello.

-Perdóname –susurró acariciando a Hermione.

No había sido fácil avisarle al profesor Dumbledore aquello, en especial cuando se encontró a Draco Malfoy en el pasillo. Harry pensó en que seguro Malfoy lo culparía y le daría una paliza por coraje, pero no, el chico rubio salió corriendo gritando que todo era una mentira, que Hermione estaba con él. Unos magos recogieron su cuerpo y se lo llevaron a San Mungo, dónde avisaron a sus padres. Aunque algo impensable lo impacto: Harry no tenía idea que los padres de Hermione estaban divorciados, Hermione jamás les había dicho, eso, muy secretamente, se lo había contado Dumbledore antes de mandarlo a dormir. Ahora entendía un poco todo, parece que todo se le había juntado… incluyendo "su" rechazo hacia ella… ahora se sentía peor, se sentía un insensible. ¿Qué acaso Hermione no les tenía tanta confianza antes? Harry siempre les contó todo a ellos, no había secretos y ahora resulta que ella si le ocultó eso… algo muy importante, aunque ya que lo veía no fue en todo su culpa… se lo debió haber dicho antes, entre ellos ¿qué no eran los mejores amigos? En parte se sentía algo traicionado pero aun continuaba el dolor de su perdida.

-Hermione…

-Aun no puedo creerlo, Albus. –Minerva revolvía con nerviosismo su taza de café.- Es que… la señorita Granger… tan madura… no me lo creo aun.

-Nadie lo hace, Minerva. A tomado a todos por sorpresa.

El profesor Dumbledore miraba con melancolía el amanecer, de un naranja rojizo débilmente pasando a un amarillo opaco. Sus manos entrelazadas estaban posadas a en su espalda, sus arrugas se notaban más con aquella preocupación. Se sentía culpable.

-Y es que, era una excelente alumna, y sí, últimamente llegaba tarde pero aun así tomaba todos los apuntes, todas las tareas… aunque, hay algo que sí note: Parece que Potter y Weasley tuvieron una riña con ella, además de la separación de sus padres supongo que es un gran peso para una adolescente, siempre le di mi apoyo.

-Un apoyo, Minerva, que no se noto –dijo girándose, sus ojos azules se posaron en su hermosa ave Fénix: Fawks.- No soy el director que se acerca a los alumnos, habla con ellos y todo eso… pero reconozco una mirada solitaria desde mi mesa, los cientos de reportes de llantos en el baño que según tengo entendido no eran de Myrtle. Supongo que no era necesario obligarla a comer ¿o sí?

-Lo era –dijo con indignación-, era o morirse de hambre o comer, por supuesto que debíamos obligarla. Imaginase qué diría…

-El qué dirán, Minerva, me importa poco. –Puntualizó dejando al ave.- Me importan más mis alumnos, su felicidad, seguridad y enseñanza. Usted sabe que estos últimos meses he estado de viaje, siempre al pendiente de la escuela, si ya me había reportado la depresión de la alumna ¿porqué no hizo algo?

-No sabía qué hacer, supuse que sus amigos volverían con ella… como todos los adolescentes.

Dumbledore suspiro.

-Quiero que le llame al señor Potter, Weasley y Malfoy… hay algo aquí que les pertenece –dijo girando su silla.

-Ésta bien –dijo algo dolida-. Con permiso –tartamudeo girándose para ir a la puerta. ¿Era una mala maestra?

Se paso una mano por el cabello, dejando escapar el humo por su boca, agito un poco el cigarro quitándole las cenizas y lo posó en su boca para tranquilizarse. Ya lo había asimilado: todo era un sueño y estaba esperando despertar. Es decir, era una estupidez que Hermione se haya ido, incluso se reía de si mismo por siquiera pensarlo. Apoyo su codo en la caja vacía de botellas de mantequilla, se las había terminado todas brindando por su novia y pensando en pedirle matrimonio, era algo apresurado pero con aquella pesadilla se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba.

-En cualquier momento –se dijo mirando por la ventana, los débiles rayos de sol se estaban deslumbrando.

Se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con la pared, esperando. Ya quería abrazarla, tomarle la mano, oler su delicioso perfume, estaba muy entusiasmado porque ellos ya habían dado un paso muy grande: tener relaciones sexuales. Él antes de eso ya tenía experiencia pero, a pesar de eso, se sintió muy diferente con Hermione, tal vez si decía exactamente como sintió todo sonaría cursi y ridículo pero, realmente no tuvo relaciones, hicieron el amor y en eso Draco Malfoy era virgen desde la noche anterior. En toda la noche no hubo palabras, sólo miradas, caricias y su delicioso aroma, realmente nada más era necesario, todo había sucedido a su tiempo, con ternura, con amor que le costaba pensar que ella había cometido tal atrocidad, no podía haberse suicidado después de todo eso, todo había sido maravilloso.

Sin previo aviso tocaron a la puerta.

-Debe ser ella –sonrió poniéndose de pie, se miro al espejo y se peino un poco.- Ya voy –dijo acomodando un poco sus cosas y apagando el cigarro.

Caminó hacia la puerta feliz y la abrió, su sonrisa se borró y su expresión cambio drásticamente.

-Profesor Snape –dijo enderezándose.

-Señor Malfoy, estar cambiado, perfumado y con olor a cigarro a las seis de la mañana… ¿esperaba a alguien?

-No –dijo con seguridad.

-Bien, el profesor Dumbledore lo espera en su despacho, y yo después en el mío –dijo algo enojado.

-¿Cuál es el motivo? –preguntó titubeando.

-Lo sabe perfectamente, ahora vaya de inmediato con su director –ordenó sacándolo del cuarto mientras cerraba su puerta.

Salió deprisa muy confundido, nunca había ido al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, además de repugnancia nunca había hecho nada malo o más bien nada que ellos hayan notado. Y aunque nunca había ido sabía perfectamente su ubicación, ¿quién no lo sabía en Hogwarts?

Al llegar tocó la puerta, extrañamente la gárgola ya había formado sus escalones al llegar así que le fue sencillo subir.

-Adelante, Señor Malfoy –se oyó desde adentro.

Como le molestaba verlo, y lo peor ¡Potter y Weasley estaban con él! Avanzó con el cejo fruncido.

-Siéntese –ordenó amistosamente enseñándole una silla.

-Estoy bien, gracias –dijo lo más cortes que pudo.

-Como lo desee –dijo acomodando sus lentes y mirándolos con seriedad.

-Creo que a todos ha tomado por sorpresa la… decisión de Hermione Granger, creanme que no son los únicos que están sufriendo –dijo sacando unos cuantos pergaminos, un libro y unas cuantas plumas.

-¿De qué esta hablando? –dijo Draco dejando a un lado su educación.

Harry lo volteo a ver, Draco se impactó mucho al ver su cara pálida, triste y furiosa.

-¡Demonios! ¡No estoy para bromas, ya sé que fue mi culpa! –gritó enojado.

-¡No me levantes la voz, Potter! Si piensas que me creí tu estúpida broma, estas loco. Seguro que lo esta ayudando ¿no? –Preguntó apuntándole a Dumbledore con una sonrisa irónica.- Es aliado de Potter, con tal de separarme de Hermione ya ponen sus estúpidas bromas de colegiales.

-¡Silencio! –gritó Dumbledore.- Quiero que se siente y guarde silencio.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Estoy bien! –dijo mirando a Weasley, ambos mantenían sus vistas.

-NO LE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO –deletreo muy enojado.

Suspiró resignado y tomó asiento junto a Harry.

-Como decía, los padres de la señorita Granger ya fueron por su cuerpo y creanme que no fue agradable verlos juntos… creo que se están peleando por ella –se presionó la sien y continuo.- Antes de morir, la señorita Granger dejó en su túnica unos documentos que les pertenece.

El trío lo miró interesado.

-Pero antes deben firmar unos papeles, les diré que por mí esas cosas son tonterías pero deben hacerlo.

-¿Qué nos dejo? –preguntó Malfoy tragando saliva, la cruda realidad estaba bajando por su garganta.

-No hemos leído nada pero suponemos que son cartas, su diario y una rosa.

"La rosa" pensó Malfoy intrigado, apoyo su brazo en el escritorio, se estaba sintiendo muy pesado y el dolor lo carcomía de nuevo… ¿Qué no todo había sido una estúpida pesadilla? Miró por debajo a Harry y Ron y comprendió que a ellos también les dolía pero… ¡era su culpa!

-Ahora entiendo todo… -susurró mirándolos con furia-. Fueron ustedes… ella me decía… ¡fueron ustedes! –Malfoy se abalanzó hacia Harry golpeándolo con furia, tenía la cara roja de coraje.

-¡Ayúdeme! –ordenó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie e intentando detenerlos.

Ron estaba en shock, tomó a Malfoy pero no lo jaló, se sentía muy débil, por dentro el dolor también dominaba. Se dejó caer mirando el suelo, lentamente comenzó a llorar.

-¡¡Por tu culpa se decía puta, cabrón, se odiaba… se arañaba… -los golpeas aumentaban y se fijó que sólo él golpeaba, Harry se dejaba mientras lloraba en silencio y repetía "lo sé".- ¡¡No tuviste los suficientes huevos para decirle… eres un cobarde, no tienes honor, no tienes nada, sólo una puta rajada que te hace irresistible ¿no?!!

-¡Deténganse! –grito agitando su varita. Malfoy quedó paralizado. Harry abrió los ojos y lo vio inmóvil, con lágrimas en los ojos, se veía más que furioso.

-Golpeame –rogó quitándose los lentes rotos.- Me lo merezco… matáme ahora mismo.

Dumbledore levantó al rígido Slytherin y lo recargo en su asiento.

-No puedo creer su actitud, señor Malfoy. Ahora sólo quiero que firme y se vaya con sus cosas –dijo muy enojado.

-Será un placer –deletreó tomando los pergaminos.

Dumbledore intentó levantar a Harry pero este se oponía.

-Vamos, Harry, no te dejes vencer –le dijo dándole la mano.

Cuando finalmente Harry aceptó vio que Malfoy tomó el pergamino y el diario y se largó. Harry se fijo en que Ron también firmaba unos papeles y se los pasaba, parecía estar todavía en shock.

-Vayan a descansar –opinó Dumbledore cogiendo los pergaminos firmados y entregándoles un pergamino.

-¿Sólo nos dejo uno? –pregunto Ron serio.

-Sí, el otro es de sus padres, se los daré esta tarde.

Harry miro a Ron y vio como este miraba el pergamino con mucha melancolía, se puso de pie y Harry lo imito.

-Con permiso –susurraron ambos.

Harry tenía dolida la cara pero no se comparaba con el dolor de la perdida de Hermione, sentía un vacío inexplicable… doloroso, deseaba terminar con eso pero no sabía cómo… aunque sabía que se lo merecía…

Malfoy caminaba como bestia por los pasillos, estaba furioso. Tenía aferrado el diario de Hermione y en su puño el pergamino, en aquel pergamino que firmó puso claramente que la rosa debía ser enterrada, quemada o lo que hicieran con su cuerpo, estaba furioso porque en realidad él quería tenerla consigo y sus estúpidos padres muggles la habían hecho sufrir y todavía muerte por su culpa ¡¡¡se peleaban!!! Quería patear algo, debía tenerla… ella ya era suya y prefería enterrarla en el cementerio Malfoy, le valía madres la opinión de su padre sobre la estúpida sangre, ella era suya y la mantendría con él.

Estaba pasando por el despacho de Snape cuando recordó la pinche cita con él, seguramente le reprocharía su último mes de ausencia. Y se estaba muriendo por leer. Se guardó el pergamino y el diario en la túnica y tocó la puerta, intentó tranquilizarse.

-Adelante –se oyó dentro.

Giró la perilla y empujó, el oscuro despacho y su olor a hierbas le chocaron en la cara, entró cerrando detrás de sí y se acercó al escritorio.

-¿De qué quería hablarme… señor?

Snape levantó la vista, su ganchuda nariz se hizo notar rápidamente e hizo a un lado su grasiento cabello.

-Siéntese –siseó molestó.

Draco obedeció.

Snape lo miró y volvió al pergamino, Draco se molestó por el gesto, de por sí andaba irritado y algo sensible para que le hicieran eso.

-Estamos esperando a alguien –informó Snape con voz grave.

-¿A quién? Si me permite saber.

-Su padre.

-¿Eh?

Malfoy palideció por completo, sintiendo más peso en sus hombros: Esto era grave. Snape era un chismoso.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó alarmado.

-Ya lo verá –dijo mirándolo con una extraña y placentera sonrisa.

Por un momento recordó a Potter, esas mismas miradas le daba cada rato que podía, sintió un terrible coraje que hizo encajarse las uñas en su dorso, apretar los dientes con fuerza y a la vez sentirse indefenso por la llegada de su padre.

Pasaron cinco largos minutos de tensión hasta que llegó el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy.

-Padre –dijo poniéndose de pie e inclinándose un poco: Señal de respeto.

Lucius se acercó, Draco no le veía la cara por su inclinación, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir un doloroso golpe en su quijada. Se sostuvo en pie sin sobarse, quedó inmóvil aun inclinado.

-Bastardo –dijo Lucius levanto la cara de su hijo en la boca de serpiente de su bastón.- No sólo has deshonrado a los de Slytherin, también a mí y los mortifagos –con repugnancia arrugo su nariz y le escupió en la cara.

-Siéntate, Lucius –dijo con amabilidad Snape, viendo con regocijo la cara molesta de Draco.

Draco se limpió con la túnica, respiraba agitadamente sabiendo lo que le esperaba, no sólo había roto la regla más importante, había deshonrado a su padre… aunque poco le valía. Quedó de pie soportando con valentía el dolor de su quijada, suspiró aliviado de que no le haya pegado con la cabeza de serpiente, era de plata y sabía perfectamente el dolor que anteriormente había recibido por un castigo menor a ese.

-Me has comentado, Severus, que este… esta BLASFEMIA –dijo con repugnancia- se ha enamorado de la _sangre sucia _de Hermione Granger, que la ha traído a la Sala Común y que ha dejado de asistir a las sesiones –dijo molestó.

-Así es –dijo intentando no reír por la felicidad que le daba ver a Draco molestó.- Ha caído muy bajo.

-¡¿Bajo?! ¡Eso es poco! –se giró mirando a su hijo mirar hacia el frente, concentrado en no sentir dolor.- Se merece el peor de los castigos. Aunque creo que ya lo tuvo al perder a su querida sangre sucia.

-¡NO LA LLAMES ASÍ, DEMONIOS! –gritó Malfoy furioso.

Sangre… empezó a recorrer sus labios y su boca, la maciza cabeza de serpiente le dio con fuerza a su boca, Malfoy estaba que lo llevaba la chingada… estaba más que fuera de sí.

-¡¿Y con eso crees que me callare?! LA AMO Y NO PODRAS CAMBIAR ESO –gritó limpiándose la sangre, miro a Snape con furia y se decidió a salir de inmediato.

Pero no contó con la gran habilidad de su padre, este sello la puerta y ahora sí Draco se sintió más que aterrado.

-Tú no sabes qué es dolor, Draco –arrastraba aun más las palabras siseando como loco, se veía furioso y también fuera de sí.- Prepárate… salir con una impura y dejar a los mortifagos puede costarte hasta la vida –la boca de serpiente acaricio la pálida cara de Draco.- Y si me enteró que te acostaste con ella te juro que no tendré compasión, te lo juro.

-Matame… me vale madres. – Su ceja se levantó y una sonrisa placentera apareció difícilmente.

-La tortura es mejor –dijo haciendo a un lado su bastón negro y lo golpeo con fuerza en las costillas.

-¡¡BESTIA!! –gritó intentando no caer del dolor, sabía que a comparación de los famosos castigos mortíferos eso no era nada… ahora sólo deseaba morirse.

-"Porque demonios no me dejan en paz, no les he hecho nada. Siempre me persiguen hasta los baños de Myrtle en donde me dicen que somos hermanas, me echan agua y... siempre es lo mismo, el mismo infierno día con día. ¿Qué porque no se lo digo a alguien? Nadie escucha, me da pena hablar con Harry que era el que antes me defendía y Ron... él es un cobarde que me dirá que le diga a McGonagall, solo me queda correr y esconderme de esos cretinos. ¿Qué más se puede hacer?"

Los mortifagos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Y así esperabas ganarte su confianza o acercártele por lo menos? –su padre cortó la página y la lanzó al fuego más que muerto de risa, estaba envuelto en locura, sus ojos incluso sobrepasaban sus orbitas: Parecía el mismo demonio.

Draco levantó la vista y realmente deseo morir y matarlos a todos. Estaba desnudo con las llamas debajo, le habían quemado varias partes del cuerpo y se sentía completamente mayugado… Voldemort observaba todo desde un gran trono, parecía muy divertido.

Harry no dejaba de releer la carta de Hermione, ya eran más de las doce de la noche. Su novia se había quedado dormida en su regazo, le acariciaba el cabello mientras empezaba de nuevo.

"_Harry y Ron:_

_Lamentó no haber ido a la platica que tenían para mí, realmente no quería ir._

_He de decirles que mi decisión no es por ustedes, yo soy la débil… la estúpida _

_E inmadura que ha tomado este camino. Con ustedes conocí el significado de_

_La amistad y se los agradezco… entiendo que, como no vieron nada más que _

_Cerebro en mí, prefirieron dejarme y buscar chicas más atractivas, aun así siempre_

_Los tenía en la mente. No les comenté la separación de mis padres porque_

_No quería recordar nada de eso y creo que sentí que podía yo sola… _

_Harry… eres el chico que más amo, todavía… nunca te pude olvidar, aun con Draco_

_Que me hizo amar como jamás pensé… muchas veces pensaba en ti mientras lo_

_Besaba… me fue difícil dejar de pensar en ti pero por un tiempo lo logre y no me _

_Sentí bien… por eso sufrí mucho, supongo… entiendo que no sea tu tipo de chica_

_Pero me hubiera gustado hablar antes, fui tan cobarde ante tus ojos que no lo_

_Hice y heme aquí… es difícil aceptar que te amo, después de tanta confusión,_

_Porque también amo a Draco… pero soñarte y no poder dejar de pensar en ti_

_Era inevitable… aun así, te odio… porque no me aceptaste, pero no te pude obligar_

_Por eso me fui y los deje… no me arrepiento de nada ya… detendré este dolor hoy_

_Mismo._

_Ron… eres un chico muy dulce que no merecía mi desprecio… estuve vendada_

_Durante mucho tiempo y ahora que abró los ojos veo al amor de mi vida: Draco._

_Yo espero que hables con él… tiene algo que mostrarte… y por cierto… tú me diste_

_Mi primer beso… me alegró que lo tuve con mi mejor amigo… espero que no tengas_

_Rencores conmigo porque yo no contigo… fingí odiarlos todo el tiempo, aunque _

_Admito que los odie un buen rato pero el amor que les tengo o tuve siguió y…_

_Draco se dio cuenta, espero que encuentres a la chica de tus sueños._

_Díganle a Hagrid que lo quise mucho…_

_Con cariño, Herm_"

La carta no estaba terminada, Harry recordó que él la interrumpió. De cierta manera se sentía feliz, Hermione no lo odio siempre… suspiro dejando la carta a un lado y se fijo en Ginny. Le hizo a un lado el cabello y le besó la mejilla, se sentía un poco más tranquilo… aun dolido, por supuesto, pero ahora sabía que no se fue enojada con nadie. Ella descansaría.

Draco se acurrucó en las colchas, sintiendo el dolor por todo su cuerpo. Estaba en la almohada en la que Hermione durmió la noche anterior, su olor lo tranquilizaba un poco, leía llorando la carta que había escondido perfectamente en su túnica. Se sentía tan vacío… un miserable, un bastardo, lo peor del mundo… ya no quería estar ahí más, quería estar con ella… la extrabaña, la necesitaba.

-Perdóname…

Se apuntó con la varita.

-**_Avada… Kadavra… _**

**- FIN -**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **_El capitulo más largo que he hecho, creo, el más triste, cruel y sangriento también. No sé si se puede apuntar a si mismo un mago y hechizarse, eso lo puse para que su muerte fuera rápida, si no lo es, perdónenme. Por cierto debo aclarar que Hermione SÍ estaba enamorada de Draco, muchísimo y pues… bueno, lo pondré así, tienes un ex al que quisiste mucho y lo recuerdas muchísimo, eso le pasaba a Hermione, quiso mucho a Harry y le era difícil no recordarlo sobretodo cuando lo veía a diario, y pues no sé si me explique bien con la carta. Y aquí viene algo del segundo capitulo, ¿si recuerdan que venía un párrafo de eso? Pues aquí esta de donde lo saque, ya tenía planeado esto y por eso anticipe. También aclaro que las flores se las mando Neville jejeje, esa esperaba que fuera obvia después del sexto cap. Pero como nadie me lo dijo aquí lo aclaro. Mmm… agradezco sus reviews… espero que este llegue a sus expectativas, si las rebasó avísenme jajaja y les pagare el daño emocional: P, advertí ¿no? :P Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si los aburrí que mal __L__, ahí me envian un review ok? Saludos a mi hermano que le dediqué este y todos los caps.!! A Ale q es chidisima y muy buena amiga!! A Ceci que le encantó y supo de qué hablaba cuando lo leyó desde el primer parrafo!! XD!! Y bueno mi inspiración fue un chico que me hizo exactamente eso, como sé que jamás leera esto pues se llama Eduardo y bueno, no eramos los mejores amigos, pero nos llevabamos super __L__… Aunque no paso a mayores como aquí y no me deprimí tanto jejeje es ficción!! Bueno, ya hable de más… sigan leyendo mis fics que próximamente hare algo parecido. _

**__**

**_AiOs_****__**

_PD: ESPERO Q SI HAYAN ESCUCHADO O LEÍDO LA CANCION DE KORN ¿EH?!!!_


End file.
